Just Another Day
by Ria4118
Summary: Kagome is just tired of Inu Yasha not noticing how much she loves him. So, she leaves him. But he wants to kill her? And she is getting trained my his brother? Will Inu Yasha save her? Kagome is on Naraku's SIDE? WHAT? Something is wrong here..read on..
1. Cleaning up the past

Hi everyone. Oh yeah, this is a Inu-Sess-Nara/Kagome fic! Which one will end up with Kagome? Find out, or just review and tell me who you want, I might be persuaded.  
  
Just Another Day  
  
Chapter 1: Cleaning Up the Past.  
  
The alarm went off in Kagome's room. She reached out her hand from under the covers, and turned it off. She sighed, just another day. She trudged over to her window, and watched the drops fall on it. She bit her lip as she thought about the day to come. Getting up, she got ready for school. Walking over to the bathroom, she looked to the mirror. "What's the freaking point of makeup anyhow? I am not trying to impress anyone, well anyone I care about anyhow." A tear laced her eye, but she shook it off. "No! He won't hurt me. I won't let him." Kagome's mother passed by the bathroom door.  
  
"Hunny? You ok?" her mom said worriedly.  
  
"Yes! Stop bugging me mom. I'm fine. Leave me alone." Her mom just frowned and walked away. Kagome put a touch of makeup here and there, dabbed on some lipstick, and left the bathroom. Going back to her room, she looked under the bed and took out a picture. After staring for a few moments, she shredded it. "No use lingering on the past." She grabbed her backpack, gulped down her brother's cereal, and walked to school.  
  
"Kagome? Hunny? She must have left." her mother stated as she walked into Kagome's room. Noticing the shreds on the floor, she picked them up and brought them to her room. Slowly, she tried putting the pieces to together. When she was finished, she gazed at it. Kagome and some boy with long silver hair smiled into the picture. She had never seen this boy before. Had she become that distant from Kagome, so that her daughter couldn't tell her about her boyfriends anymore? She sighed, placed the pieces on the bed stand, and left to do house chores.  
  
Kagome kicked at the water puddles. Her body was soaked. Looking up, she stared at the ugly brown school. "Just another day.Got to keep living on like nothing happened. It's not that hard is it?" she kept saying to herself. "He never really wanted me there anyhow, I was just another person he had to protect, and I don't need him, and I won't need him."  
  
The first bell sounded off somewhere, but Kagome's thoughts weren't on school. No, they were on Inu Yasha. The boy she had loved, the boy she hated, and the memories he left her to swim in. Just the thought of him made her cringe. "I can't believe he'd pick that dead corpse of a nothing wench! Fudge, now I sound like him! Go the hell away!" His voice was ringing in her ear, his smell still clenched to her clothes. "I think I smell an unwanted stench!" The fire lit in her eyes. She began to tug at her skirt, trying to rip it up. "Get OFF ME INU YASHA!" She managed to tear the side of her skirt, and was still tugging at it until someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped three feet into the air. Hojo just stood there a little shocked.  
  
"Uh, sorry Kagome didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"Oh, Hojo, uh, sorry about that, I'm not all here this morning."  
  
"I know, your grandpa told my mom about the migraines you keep getting, and then the tumor. It must be hard."  
  
A sweat drop rolled (anime style) down her cheek. "Um, yeah, it was bad, but I'm better now. See?" she waved at him stupidly and turned, hoping he didn't catch her rolling eyes, and mimicking mouth.  
  
"That's good Kagome. Are you feeling up to going to a movie tonight? We can stop by Mc Donalds if you want before the movie (oh how cheap of him.), and get something to eat." He seemed to be doing some sort of pleading with his hands while she had her back turned.  
  
Well why not? She wasn't taken. Mister Butthead wouldn't care if she jumped off a cliff, landed into a lake of piranhas, got eaten alive and the remains of her ended up lying next to him in the morning. Yeah, he wouldn't care, and she would prove she didn't either. "Time for a new life!" Kagome shouted, raising her fist into the air. Hojo just kind of stared at her in confusion, but it immediately smiled when Kagome nodded in approval to his offer.  
  
Kagome was thinking all about revenge on her mind. This had nothing to do with Hojo, or maybe it could. Maybe 3 years from now she would take Hojo down the well and get married in Feudal Japan just to spite Inu Yasha, if it had any affect at all.  
  
Hah! Yeah that's it! I'll get that boy to wish he had stuck to me!  
  
(No, this is not the revenge plan mentioned in my summary-cause then the plot would be thinner than ice.)  
  
The late bell rung, and when she turned back to Hojo, he was gone. "Dangit! Late again!" She ran to first period, and before she opened the door, someone's hand touched her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes. She knew it was coming, she knew it was the principle. God, she didn't need that today! She'd be grounded, and not able to go out with Hojo. She waited for him to say, "Miss Hugurashi, but it never came. In fact, one hand reached for her waist and she was turned around. It was Hojo, much to her relief and displeasure.  
  
"Kagome, I have wanted you to be my girlfriend for the longest time. I have known you for so many years, and I guess I was afraid to tell you, but I think that's been my biggest mistake all along." Kagome couldn't help miss the eagerness in his eyes, and his pleading was so pathetic it made her feel sort of sympathetic, sort of. But soon she was caught in a rush. His grip tightened on her waist and he pulled her forward.  
  
'Oh no! He is going to kiss me! No, I'm not ready, please no! Wait maybe this is how I move on.' Her brain was still battling inside as he moved closer. Kagome half wanted to push him away, and half wanted to kick him in that oh so tender spot. But she did neither. She just let him kiss her. (No flames I swear she is not ending up with him! Or maybe-haha) His lips crossed hers, and soon he was asking for entrance, but she didn't let him. No way in hell was she letting him. She kissed a little back. She had never been kissed before, so she kind of wanted her first kiss to be nice, and with Inu Yasha, but this wasn't him was it. No! It wasn't, and that was exactly why she was doing this, to spite him. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that he wasn't watching. She pushed against Hojo's chest, kind of signaling him to move away. He obeyed.  
  
"Listen Hojo, I like you, really, (I'm lying to him!) But I don't want to move to fast. Kay?"  
  
Hojo stood there for a second; seemingly trying to let what she just said to him register. She waited, for about 10 seconds. God was he slow. She didn't have time for this. She stood there tapping her foot.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure Kagome. Just tell me when your ready." Hojo sounded like a robot just then, but oh well. She had forgotten that they had first period together. He walked right in front of before she had a chance to grip the handle. She glared at him.  
  
"Hojo, I said I didn't want to move fast." But he didn't seem to be listening; he picked her up (bridal style) and opened the door. It took Kagome all the patience in the world not to yell at him, and she didn't want to be seen walking into the class like that. But it was too late. The teacher stopped the lecture and turned to them madly.  
  
"Hojo, Kagome! What is the meaning of this?" Hojo sat Kagome down and turned to the teacher. Kagome was lost for words because she was still irate, hadn't he heard a thing she had said?  
  
"Miss Kaede, I can explain. You know how I ride a bike to school?" she teacher nodded, clearly not very interested as she pulled out the detention forms, "Well, both Miss Kagome and I were going to be on time if I hadn't run into her. I wasn't looking where I was going and kind of bumped into her. She fell and twisted her ankle." The teacher looked at Hojo, then at Kagome, looking sympathetic! "So, I carried her here, trying to make it on time, I promise, you know I hate being late for your class, I love it. The word suck up kept flashing through Kagome's mind.  
  
'Suck up suck up suck up suck up.'  
  
"Miss Kagome!"  
  
'Suck u. "Uh, yes Miss Kaede?" She blinked at her.  
  
"Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
  
Maybe this would have been easier to answer if she had listened to the conversation that Hojo had with the teacher. If.  
  
"No Miss Kaede, I don't need to." Kagome smiled, praying she'd just start teaching again.  
  
"Alright, then no complaining later." The class had already started the rumors, she heard whispering all around her, and she knew why the whispers never seemed to reach her ear, it was because it was about her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'One minute till the bell rings!' She was so done with that class. She had been tapping the pencil all throughout the period trying to drown the whispers that kept floating by.  
  
Ring! "Yay!" Kagome jumped up at the sound. Unfortunately, the teacher saw the whole thing. Hojo managed to slip away before the teacher called his name.  
  
"Miss Hagurashi, please step up here."  
  
'Dangit!' She walked up slowly.  
  
"Yes?" her tone was a little nervous. "It's such a shame you can't keep a lie hidden." Kagome looked dismayed. She was handed a detention form with wow, her name on it. And on Friday for crying out loud!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, bell had rung for all the detention students to leave the cafeteria. She was on her way home. Well, she was, but something shocking stopped her in her tracks. She groaned.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" someone shouted behind her. The voice sounded so familiar.  
  
'It couldn't be.could it?' she thought to herself. 'Dang it's not fair, how is it possible when I want to forget the past, it seems to follow me?'  
  
Sorry everyone, but chapter one is really short due to little time. The story isn't going to be boring I promise, but I hope that you'll find my story interesting as it progresses. ( 


	2. Memories

Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 2. This one will be more interesting, hopefully. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, yeah, btw, this isn't my first piece of literature. I had forgotten about a couple I wrote before. Oh, and this chapter is mostly flashbacks, and the back round behind this story. Anyways, be harsh, to an extent, and review. Enjoy!-Sorry About the short chapter last time. Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Just Another Day  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
"It couldn't be.could it?" she thought to herself. "Sango? But, how?" She turned and smiled to her friend, but when she looked behind Sango, she saw many of her old friends following behind her.  
  
*******************  
  
For a moment, Sango thought she saw Kagome frown.  
  
*******************  
  
"What are they doing here? I can't believe it. Is it possible that they could come to my world?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us?" Shippou said.  
  
"I..I..Of course!" she said looking around, only to see Inu Yasha wasn't there. She heaved a sigh of relief. Smiling was the only she could do now. She pretty much expected that Inu Yasha wouldn't come. She was glad he didn't. They had left on such bad terms. Memories. She didn't need them now. She didn't want them ever, but they kept coming. Kept burning through her soul. The smile stayed on her face, but the happiness was no longer there.  
  
"Watch out!" someone screamed. Everything in Kagome's eyes turned black. She drifted off into a deep sleep. Not conscious of anything around her, but fully aware of the man running towards her.  
  
*******************  
  
(First dream) "Inu Yasha.. I uh um well I wanted to talk to you. I uh, well. I uh," Kagome stuttered. "Just spit it out wench," Inu Yasha nastily returned. Kagome looked up at him. She hated being called wench, more than anything. "Oh. Just SIT!" Almost instantly Inu Yasha's face was implanted in the ground. He was mumbling loudly enough for Kagome to hear him. She bit her lip. "Wench" Inu Yasha said after he got up. Inu Yasha got up and left. Kagome sighed, "I never be able to tell him. I want to tell him that I...c-c-care, and I want to be with him, but how would he react? What would he say? Am I always this unsure?" The question remained unanswered as she heard Inu Yasha scream her name. She looked in his direction; there was a flash of light, and another blackout.  
  
*******************  
  
(Second dream.) "Kagome, are you ok?" Inu Yasha asked kind of annoyed. Everything was blurry around her. Then, she finally focused on Inu Yasha. "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly, Kagome realized the pain in her arm. She tried to move it but the pain pierced her flesh. "What happened?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "You got in the way again, that's what. Kikyou was practicing shooting targets, she thought you were a moving target she made, and shot at you. You turned, so it just got your arm." Kagome looked away. 'Am I ALWAYS so helpless?" she thought momentarily. Another person came into view. Kikyou was also in the room. She smiled wickedly at Kagome before looking at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, I think we should leave Kagome here to rest. Let's take a walk, please," Kikyou said grinning. "Yeah, ok. You'll be ok Kagome. Try to get some sleep," Inu Yasha said thoughtlessly. Kagome shook her head and turned her head to smile at him, but he had already gotten up and took to Kikyou's side. Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want Kikyou with Inu Yasha. She knew their past, and she didn't want them together, not ever. She wanted to be with Inu Yasha! After they left, Kagome tried hard to get up. The pain had almost left due to the fact she was so determined to follow Inu Yasha and Kikyou. Finally she got up, and grabbed her arrows. "I can take care of myself, if I just tried," she lied to herself. She knew she needed Inu Yasha's protection, but she no longer wanted to be Miss I Need To Be Protected All The Time. The thought left as soon as it came. She would always have Inu Yasha. Always. 'I'll tell him today. Before she does." She followed the path that she heard them take, and quietly followed. Soon, she came upon them, and stayed at quite a distance from them. She knew how sensitive Inu Yasha's ears were. The wind carried their conversation.  
  
"Inu Yasha, that girl is just slowing us down. Why do you insist having her with us?" Kikyou questioned. Inu Yasha blushed, Kagome was not aware of it, but Kikyou sure was. "Inu Yasha, do I see red in your face? He he, well, you like her a lot don't you?" "Feh, not really, she is just someone I have to protect, someone I just have to take care of. I need her to help me get the jewel. You know that." The words stabbed at Kagome's heart. Again, she bit her lip.  
  
"Is that all I am Inu Yasha? Is that I'll I am to you. Just something to protect," Kagome cried to herself. Kikyou heard her, but Inu Yasha was too busy fiddling with the cat scent he picked up, and didn't hear anything. Kikyou thought to herself, "I'll get rid of her. Hphm, and quickly too." She grabbed Inu Yasha and kissed him. He didn't resist. He did admit that he still had feelings for Kikyou, and it had been so long since he had kissed her. Kikyou let go, and they both breathed hard. "Maybe I still love you.." Inu Yasha said to Kikyou. Kagome just stared at the sight. A tear dropped to her cheek, then another. Getting up, she didn't want Inu Yasha, or anyone (especially Kikyou) to see her crying.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe what he had said. Did he really love Kikyou? What about Kagome? What are the feelings he keep feeling for her? They aren't like the ones he felt for Kikyou. He knew he had to protect her, but it was more than that. Could it have been.. Inu Yasha's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of feet hitting the ground, the sound of crying, and the scent of. "KAGOME!" Inu Yasha screamed out to her. Kagome ran as fast as she could. She was being used, she was being protected by a man(well not really a man) who didn't care for her, and she loved this man more than she could say, but he still longed for Kikyou. Jealousy leaked into her heart. As she ran past the campsite, Miroku and Sango saw her. They stared at each other in bewilderment, and then both got up and ran after her. Sango reached her first. She stopped Kagome. "Kagome stop. What in hell's name is wrong with you?" Sango asked out of breath. "He. He. He. Kissed. I. Not. Stay. I Can't. Believe." Sango didn't need to hear another word. She took Kagome in her arms and hugged her. Miroku finally caught up. Sango whispered to him, "Don't let Inu Yasha come near us. If you do, you'll be sleeping outside tonight." Miroku gulped, nodded, and left.  
  
Miroku went back towards campsite. Inu Yasha flew past him. He stopped. "Have you seen Kagome?" "Um, yeah, she uh, went to the lake to take bath. I wouldn't go near that lake though. You'll get hit." This goes beyond all matters," Inu Yasha said. He started to run again, but got stopped by Miroku's hand. "Just go to sleep. She seemed upset. I don't know about you, but with all my experience with women, they like to be alone when they are upset." "Feh, whatever." Inu Yasha knew that what Miroku said was probably true. He also didn't like the look that Kikyou gave him when he said that he would go find Kagome. So, he trudged back to Kikyou, who welcomed him back with an evil grin.  
  
*************************  
  
Ok Everyone, this is the end of chapter 2, but not the end of the whole story behind Kagome's feelings. There will be more to come. Please review and tell me what you think. I plan on making this a good, long story. No, it will not be all flashbacks. Anyways. Questions to think about. (Does Kikyou really want Inu Yasha? Or is she just trying to make Kagome leave? How will Inu Yasha react later? What will Kagome do?) Ok next time. Buh bye. ( 


	3. An Absense of a friend

Heylo everyone. Thank you to the people who reviewed. My story hasn't been up all that long, so I didn't expect too many anyhow. My disclaimer is in chapter 2 if you want to see it. I'm not so sure about putting a lemon in my story yet. So, review and tell me what you all want. Quite honestly, I don't think I want to go too deep in romance in this story, but if persuaded then I will give serious thought to it. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Just Another Day  
  
Chapter 3:An absence of a friend  
  
(Chapter 2 was the end of the dreams) Kagome stirred. She could feel someone's eyes on her. Her eyes slowly opened. "KAGOME! Oh Kagome. She is awake nurse!" Kagome was staring at a huge smile.  
  
"Mom? Ugh, mom what are you---Where am I?" Kagome's didn't recognize her surroundings. "Mom, could you stop breathing on me?" As her eyes became more focused, she recognized that she was in the clinic of the school. She moaned as she slightly moved her head. Immediately, her hand shot to her forehead, but something had already been placed there. She felt her hand around it. A long cloth like bandage had been wrapped around her it. She tried to sit up. The blood rushed to her head, and she fell back down.  
  
"Hunny, please stop squirming, the nurse said it wasn't anything serious, but that you should probably rest, and just be taken to the hospital for your head to get checked."  
  
"My head? Why? What happened? I was talking to Sango, and then---"  
  
"You got hit in the head with a huge rock someone had thrown. It slit you across the forehead, the girl that brought you to the clinic told the nurse what happened, and then she called me."  
  
"Oh," Kagome sighed. There were loud sirens going off right in the front of the school as the ambulance pulled up. "The AMBULANCE? It's not really that bad is it?"  
  
"N-N-NO, oh, your poor little head," Kagome's mother sighed. She looked into her daughter's eyes, and brushed her cheek. "I'm glad you are ok Kagome." For a moment, Kagome was sensing something she hadn't felt for a long time. Something that she hadn't shared with her mother in what seemed to be years. She had the urge to tell her everything that had happened, and everything that had made her cry. Everything----HE did to her. EVERYTHING. Then, she thought about everything, and it seemed too much to think about. It was too much to hold on her head, and too much of a burden. She let it go, even if it had hurt more to keep things inside.  
  
"Hunny, I wish you would tell me what was on your mind. I see so much sadness in your eyes." Kagome looked into her mother's eyes, and saw earnest.  
  
"Mom-I-I," Kagome spoke up. She was unable to finish her sentence as the ambulance crew came in and placed Kagome on the stretcher. Kagome had an overwhelming feeling of dizziness and shock. She fell asleep, and slept till they reached the hospital. The nurse also came with her. She had ridden in the ambulance with Kagome and her mother. As soon as they reached the hospital, the nurse slipped out of the vehicle, and snuck away.  
  
"We just need to take a couple of X-rays. She also might suffer more concussions during the night, so I think it is vital we keep her overnight. There isn't much you can do, so feel free to go home. Besides your not really allowed to stay past 5:00pm here," the nurse smiled. Kagome's mother looked back at her daughter, sighed, and left. The nurse grinned. "Now it's time to get to work." She made sure to cover her face well enough. She disguised her voice carefully as well. Handed Kagome a cup. "Take the pill for the pain." Kagome's head hurt so much she didn't sense anything around her, and was desperate for relief. She took the pill from the nurse, no questions asked. Almost immediately her eyes grew heavy, and her body grew num.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome screamed inside. Her lips would not move. Her body was completely frozen. Slowly, and with much effort she looked at the nurse. The nurse was laughing histarically.  
End of chapter 3:He he -Am I evil, no I just want you to read. (What kind of nurse would do such a thing to a patient? Is she really a nurse? Is Kagome poisoned? Will she die? Of course...) Or maybe not. Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? Lol, sorry for such a boring chapter, but these things must be told in order to progress in the story. Chapter 4 will be much more thrilling. At least I think so. 


	4. To Hell, but Not Quite Back

Hi everyone, thank you all for those LOVELY emails. I want to give special thanks to Utsukushi (read her story: Childish Games) for support. On with the story.  
  
Just Another Day  
  
Chapter: 4-To Hell, but Not Quite Back  
  
The nurse laughed hysterically. Kagome cried softly. Her eyes slowly closed. "No, please body. No!" she screamed inside herself. But in the end, her weakness got the better of her. "Kikyou, why?" she said before she drifted off into a deep sleep. Kikyou walked to Kagome's side.  
  
"I should just kill you now. It would make things so much easier. But, a job is a job," Kikyou spat. She leaned over Kagome's head. Placing her hand on Kagome's neck, she ripped the necklace off. "Finally, the Shikon jewel. That was so simple." Flicking her hair back, she walked away.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome seemed to be unchanged, even though her Shikon jewel had been stolen. Her dreams took over her. All the events that led to a now miserable life fled back to her mind.  
  
(Continuation of flashbacks)  
  
Still in Sango's arms, Kagome let out her last tear, and pulled away. "Sango, I need to take a long walk, by myself. Some things have changed in my mind, and I need to think about them. Ok?"  
  
Sango sighed, "Yeah, ok. Be careful, and bring your arrows. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"  
  
"I'm sure. I need some time to think things through." Kagome smiled, and sauntered off. Sango watched her friend disappear into the forest. Then, she turned around, and proceeded to the campsite.  
  
(A couple of hours later)  
  
"Sango, where is that wench, I'm not going to wait for her just so I can eat," Inu Yasha growled. Sango glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha if you were more considerate, maybe you'd have more friends," Sango bitterly said back.  
  
"Feh, well I'm not waiting."  
  
"I'll wait for Kagome, if that's what will make you happy," a sly voice tickled in Sango's ear. She quickly reached her hand near her butt, and grabbed what she was looking for.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she turned around and repeatedly hit Miroku in the head.  
  
"Sor-sorry," Miroku barely managed to say through his dislocated mouth. "Ugh."  
  
"That's what lechers receive for there actions Miroku," said Kikyou in a matter-of-factly way. Both Miroku and Sango glared at Kikyou to shut up. Kikyou rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, I don't like the fact that Kagome has been gone for so long. Maybe I should go look for her?" Sango said.  
  
"Sango, your such a loyal friend," Miroku said to her. She hit Miroku in the head with a large metal spoon.  
  
"Do NOT call me YOUR SANGO. I am not yours, you lecher." Rain started to fall just outside the tent. Sango looked out in the rain. "If Kagome isn't back in a few hours, I'm going to look for her," Sango stated.  
  
"Oh, Sango, don't. You'll get soaked through. We will look for her. Inu Yasha would sense something if she was in danger. Besides, if she was gone this long, maybe she doesn't WANT to be found," Kikyou said. Only Inu Yasha agreed. The others stared outside the tent.  
  
"Ok gang. Time to sleep. We'll look for Kagome tomorrow morning," Inu Yasha said. Slowly everyone fell asleep. That is, all except Inu Yasha. His eyes were closed, but his mind could not rest.  
  
"Kagome---" Inu Yasha sighed. "Where could you have gone?" Inu Yasha looked around. Quietly, he got up, and raced out of his tent. Sticking his nose into the air he sniffed, trying to pick up Kagome's wonderful scent, which he loved so much.  
  
The scent of blood reeked in the air. Human blood. Kagome's blood--- He raced in the direction where he picked up blood scent.  
  
Kagome had been wandering for over five hours, though she hadn't really noticed. She was in deep thought. "I can't compare to her," she cried. "I'll NEVER be like her." Kagome dropped to her knees, placing her hands over her face. A few minutes later it seemed as though all the water in her body was gone. For the first time she felt hunger, and thirst. She looked down as her stomach grumbled. Looking around, she spotted a lake not to far off. When she went to get up, her legs gave out, and she fell to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha was well on her trail, and it wouldn't be long until he reached her.  
  
Meanwhile------  
  
On the other side of the lake, Sesshoumaru lied down on his big fluffy cloud like thing (what's it called?). Looking around the lake, his cold eyes spotted a shadow. The scent of blood was drifting through the air. "Finally, dinner."  
  
Kagome looked down at her leg. "Oh, it's still bleeding. Retched thorns. I can't believe I tripped into them. Well, I'm sure Inu Yasha would have already picked up my blood scent by now. If he truly cared then--------." Kagome closed her eyes. "I'm parched!" "How am I EVER going to get water if my legs won't carry me."  
  
"Your truly weaker than I expected," a voice came out of the trees.  
  
That's the end of chapter 4: Darn, can't seem to make a long chapter when I want to leave you a certain cliffhanger. Oh well, chapter 5 will be longer, and I'm working on it as you read this. So basically think of chapter 5 just as the continuation of chapter 4. I will become more evil as we go on. Muwahahahahahahaha. More cliffhangers. Lol, don't worry. My chapters will become more interesting as we go along, as well as longer. PLEASE tell me what you think. You people read and then don't review. Reviewing takes 30 seconds, and it makes the writer happy. Read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review read, and review, read and review. Getting the picture. Great, now follow through with the words that I know are stuck in your head. Laters! 


	5. True Character

Yo everyone. Glad you had the time to read my story. Like I said, this is basically the continuation of last chapter. Anyways, thanks so much for the support. Here we go.  
  
Just Another Day (I am changing the title-see bottom for details)  
  
Chapter 5: True Character (Continuation of ch.4 flashback dreams)  
  
"Your weaker than I thought," a voice said out of the trees. Kagome looked up and *gasp*.  
  
"Not you!" Kagome screamed. She looked down at her bleeding leg, and covered it.  
  
"That's not going to help any. Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"He-he isn't my boyfriend. Little Miss Kikyou has his heart," she cried.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please leave me be," Kagome cried. "I have no defense."  
  
"That's what makes you quick and easy." He flew quickly to her with an open mouth! Kagome screamed an unearthly scream. A subtle globe of pink energy shot around her. Sesshoumaru was stopped in mid-flight by it. He just stared at her for a moment. "How can this be? Is it the jewel shard you have?"  
  
"I don't know. Whenever Inu Yasha isn't here, something in my body clicks and---wait, why am I telling you?" Kagome said weakly.  
  
"Humph." Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Perhaps it is not the jewel shard. Maybe it is the reincarnation of Kikyou that gives her this power. What if I trained this power? I could help her in a way. It is obvious she has no reason to stay with my disgraceful brother. Then, when the time is ready, I'll speak to Naraku about my further plans. My brother, you are in for a very long hardship."  
  
Kagome could not stand the silence any longer. Slowly, she got up, and tiptoed away, but it did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. "Inu Yasha doesn't want you to be anything more than something he protects does he? He loves Kikyou. Then why do you persist on going back to him?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I'm not going back to him Sesshoumaru, I going back to my world. I have people who love me there. There is no point in staying here."  
  
"I could make you stronger. I could make you wiser in the arts of the Miko's power. You have a gift, that shouldn't be wasted. I can train you, so you can fight Kikyou, and win your love back. You can take revenge on her and him. You won't be defenseless anymore. I am offering the bargain this once. Otherwise, leave." Sesshoumaru grinned inside. 'And then, I will take my plans to action,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Why do YOU want to help ME? I thought you hated everything and everybody."  
  
"I hate my brother, but not everything." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome. He found that his eyes were wandering around her body. Kagome saw this and blushed.  
  
"Looking for something Sesshoumaru?" she asked sarcastically. He was embarrassed inside, but his cold face never shifted.  
  
"Well, my offer. Take it or leave it. But it would be wise to take my offer." Kagome bit her lip.  
  
She knew that she probably could become more powerful. But that would mean being with the enemy. Which means that Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and all her other friends here would be against her. She didn't want that. She loved her friends more than anything. Most of all she would be against Inu Yasha, and that seemed to be unbearable right then. "HOW could you even suggest something like that?!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to her, and took her hands in his. Kagome felt something rush through her body. Sesshoumaru leaned his head to kiss her. Kagome tried to move, but her body wouldn't go. She seemed stuck to the ground. Her body seemed to be paralyzed. She looked him in the eyes. They glowed a fire red. Grinning evilly, he moved closer.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TOUCH KAGOME!" a voice screamed. The Tetsusaiga's blade flashed. Inu Yasha came running out of the path. Taking his blade, he swung it a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the shirt, and put her in front of him. Inu Yasha's blade stopped, just missing Kagome's nose.  
  
"You won't dare try to hurt Kagome, will you?" he said deviously.  
  
Inu Yasha said steaming, "How dare you! You'll be at the mercy of my blade if you ever touch Kagome again!" Sesshoumaru grinned. This was exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha, I guess we are fated to meet again then," Sesshoumaru said. Taking Kagome in his arms, he rose above the ground and flew away. Inu Yasha ran after them, but he didn't catch up.  
  
"KAGOME! Oh, Kagome---" Inu Yasha said solemnly.  
  
Kikyou had woken up, not sensing Inu Yasha's presence. She had woken up, not sensing Inu Yasha's presence. She followed closely behind him the whole way. Kikyou was watching all along. "She is finally out of the way. I wonder why Inu Yasha's brother took Kagome, and without killing her. It doesn't seem like him at all. Finish her off Sesshoumaru! Or I will!"  
  
Inu Yasha just stared into the direction of Sesshoumaru. "I won't let you take Kagome!" he growled. Following Kagome's scent, he soon came upon the two. Sesshoumaru sensed his brother's approach. He stopped in mid-air, and turned to face the Hanyou. There was a little movment in his arms, but Kagome was still petrified. He looked into her stone cold eyes.  
  
"How beautiful she is. But she cannot influence me. She is still human, and I still hate her." Kagome's body started to shiver. She was finally coming out of the trance. "I see that you are now awake." Kagome just stared for a moment, then looked down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru's ear was about to fall off. "I HATE HEIGHTS! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" She saw Inu Yasha, and out of instinct called to him, "Inu Yasha, stop staring and GET ME DOWN!"  
  
"Your such a ungrateful wench," Why do I even bother?"  
  
"SIT boy!" Sesshoumaru watched in almost pure delight. He enjoyed this little fight. Unsuspectingly, Kagome's fist came out of nowhere, and she implanted her hand in his face. "I hate heights!" Sesshoumaru came down a little, and dropped her to the ground.  
  
"So, you've made your decision then?" he asked her.  
  
"I think the answer is obvious Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, and stormed off.  
  
'She'll be back' he said to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha just stared at the scene. Not sure whether to go after Kagome, who had gone quite a distance, or to fight the man who tried to put Kagome under the Devil's Kiss Spell. He wanted to do both, but fighting with his brother was no easy task.  
  
Kagome had gone towards Inu Yasha's forest (which happened to be very close at the time).  
  
'Oh no, she's going to go back to her world,' Inu Yasha yelled at himself. 'You need to talk to her before she does.'  
  
"Talking to yourself again Inu Yasha? Or is that what humans do," Sesshoumaru asked menacingly, trying to get Inu Yasha riled up. Inu Yasha was about to take the bait, when he looked towards Kagome's path, and couldn't see her.  
  
"Another time Sesshoumaru, I don't have time to deal with something as stupid as you." Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered. Taking out his whip, he lashed it towards the forest.  
  
"If not you, then her." Inu Yasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and pointed it towards his brother.  
  
Kagome looked into the well. For a while she sat on the edge, thinking about Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru (and his offer), Sango, and Miroku. Kikyou came out from behind the sacred tree. They just stared at each other. "You've won Kikyou," Kagome cried softly. But Kikyou seemed unaffected by Kagome's words. She seemed to be staring at something. Kagome looked around her. "What? Is there something on my face?" All the sudden, the Shikon jewel began to pulse on her body. "Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled at her, picking up her arrows. She started to focus on hitting Kikyou, when she noticed something else. Something was shining on Kikyou's neck. "A SHARD!" Kagome gasped. Kikyou walked towards Kagome, with her arm stretched out.  
  
Meanwhile Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Both were tiring, and Inu Yasha was worrying about Kagome so much, that he had trouble focusing on the fight. Sesshoumaru showed no mercy, and kept hitting Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha kept blocking. Soon, both were tiring, but Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting stronger with each hit. Each more powerful than the next, Inu Yasha used one of his special attacks. "Kaze no Kizu! (Wound of the Wind)" Inu Yasha screamed, and a light from the sword dashed towards Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru disappeared before the energy reached him. "Bastard." Inu Yasha said, and raced to the forest.  
  
Kikyou kept walking towards Kagome. "I don't want to shoot you Kikyou, but your freaking me out!" Kagome said.  
  
Kikyou smiled wickedly. "Well, Kagome, just try to shoot me. You think that you can do anything to me? Yes, Inu Yasha has protected you in the past, but if he comes, whom do you think he'll protect? The one he loves? Or the one he must lug around? Besides, you couldn't do much to me. You are so weak that it's sad to even be called my reincarnation!" Kikyou said nastily.  
  
Kagome looked at her arrow. She sighed inside, 'She beats me in all aspects. I wish just once that I could do something on my own, that I could fight on my own.'  
  
"Kikyou, I don't care what you say. The things you think matter to me, do not."  
  
"Are you speaking of Inu Yasha, Kagome?"  
  
"Leave me be!" Kagome screamed gripping the arrow in her hand. Kikyou's eyes widen when Kagome's arrow started to glow a bright pink color. "Burn in hell Kikyou!"  
  
Kikyou grabbed her bow and arrow, and drew her arrow as well. They released their arrows, and both flew with perfect accuracy. Neither could move as they watched the arrows spin lethally.  
End of Chapter 5. You think it's good, or bad? Review and tell me. I think it's ok. SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!! I am thinking of changing the title of my story. To many people have the same titles. So, I am changing it. I am giving you advance warning. By the next chapter I will decide what it'll be called, and I will post it for the next few chapters. So, be prepared. 


	6. To Return?

Hi-ya! Well, my story is going along smoothly, thank you for your reviews. Ok, well, I still haven't quite decided a new title yet. Review and give me some ideas. I dedicate this chapter to my friends at school, for their never-ending support, friendship, and determination in putting up with me *smiles*. Anyhow, I hope you all like my story so far. Please review, it's nice to get them, and to hear what others think.  
  
Actually, I really don't know if I want to change it. I mean I do, but let me hear what you all have to say about it. Do I need to change my title? Anyways, on with it. I also decided to spell Kikyou like Kikyo. Thank you for fixing my errors. If I'm wrong then please tell me.  
  
Chapter 6: To return?  
  
The arrows spun lethally towards Kagome and Kikyo. Inu Yasha finally made it to the scene, but is he to late?  
  
His eyes grow cold as he saw the arrows fly through the air. "Kikyo! Kagome! No!"  
  
The girls' heads turned toward him. Kagome was shining in a pink globe again, but it was different this time. It was stronger. There was pure hate in her eyes. She turned her attention to the arrows. She seemed to be acting against her will, or was it her will that was acting against her? She lifted her hand and pointed it towards Kikyo. A pink blast shot towards her.  
  
The arrows seemed to spin towards each other, and their great power seemed to be matched. The aiming was so perfect that the arrows were on a collision course. They hit at the arrows' blades, and were destroyed in a huge blast of pink and red energy.  
  
Kagome's pink blast still soared at Kikyo, and Kikyo couldn't run. She looked down to see what was stopping her from running. Her feet were covered in pink mikon energy. She looked up, and her eyes were glassy. Then, out of nowhere, she was pushed down to the ground by another strong force, and Kagome's blast hit the sacred tree behind them. The tree screamed.  
  
The branches moved and began to swing, hurling into objects, and crushing anything in its path.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU WORTHLESS WENCH! HOW COULD YOU DARE TRY TO HURT KIKYO! YOU HIT THE TREE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GIRL!" Inu Yasha screamed at her. Kagome turned to him. He was holding Kikyo in his arms, protecting Kikyo from the branches.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered. Everything turned blurry. Pink tears started to flow uncontrollably. The tree's branches seemed to slow down, and just sway lightly. The sky turned gray, and it started to snow. Inu Yasha looked down in his arms. Kikyo was just glaring evilly at Kagome. His hands dropped from her waist and he got up. "Where are you going Inu Yasha? Are you going to go to the girl who tried to KILL ME?" Kikyo asked, appearing sad.  
  
"Kikyo, your safe here. Kagome will get hit by those branches if she doesn't move." But Inu Yasha spoke to late. A huge branch came swinging towards Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome's energy force had left. She just stood there helplessly, crying, and unaware. The branch made full contact, and Kagome let out a scream of pain as she flew through the air. Her head hit the side of the well, and then the rest of her body fell down it. The last thing she heard as she was falling was Inu Yasha's voice screaming her name.  
  
"Inu Yasha-------" she whispered, and then blacked out.  
  
(End of flashback dreams)  
  
Kagome sprang up, and gasped. Her body was tingling, and her head was spinning. "Inu Yasha, HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed mindlessly. The room seemed to stare at her. Figures began to appear, as her focus came. The first person she saw was Sango. "Oh, Sango!" she cried. Her arms opened up, looking for open arms in return. Sango walked silently towards Kagome, and embraced her.  
  
"Kagome, we thought you'd never wake up. We were all so scared."  
  
"I am not a worthless anybody! I am not good-for-nothing. I'll show you. I can be more than anyone will ever know. I won't be taken lightly! YOU'LL REGRET EVER KNOWING ME INU YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. She was still in a dream-like state. She knew Sango was there, probably looking confused as hell, and thinking that her friend was probably insane. Maybe what Sango was thinking was right.  
  
But Sango just held her tighter. Inu Yasha had filled her in unknowingly.  
  
(This is what happened after Kagome left) When Inu Yasha and Kikyo came back, Inu Yasha seemed really upset. He walked towards the river nearby, and was talking to himself. Sango was shocked when she heard what happened, and told everyone (except Kikyo) to come with her to the well.  
  
She told them what happened as they were traveling. Everyone in the group had their jaws dropped and eyes larger than saucers. After telling them, everyone was silent. Shippou was first to speak. "I can't believe Inu Yasha screamed at Kagome like that. He should have saved her. Now who is going to protect me?" Sango glared at the little fox-demon.  
  
"I don't think this is the time to be thinking of ourselves. Kagome might never come back. We have to convince her to come back, and I don't know how we'll do that."  
  
"Sango, I think maybe we should give Kagome some time. Think of what she has gone through," Miroku butted in.  
  
"That's exactly why we should see her. She probably needs a friend right about now. And while we are there, you cannot act like your usual lecher self."  
  
"Ok. I won't," he replied. Sango stopped walking for a second. Why is he acting so, so weird? She continued to walk.  
  
They had gotten about 3 miles before Inu Yasha came running up to them.  
  
"And just WHERE do you guys think your going?" he asked rudely.  
  
"It's none of your business Inu Yasha, but if you must know, we are going to Kagome's house. We don't want you to come either. You've done enough damage to last us a lifetime. If you think you can treat Kagome the way you did then think again!" Shippou yelled. Inu Yasha was about to kick him, but Sango swiftly picked him up before Inu Yasha had the chance. Shippou stuck his tongue out as Sango passed Inu Yasha. He growled, "Why you little---"  
  
"Wench?" Sango finished for him. "Yes, I know what happened. And you deserve a serious punishment for what you have done. I hope you do marry that dead corpse you love SOOO much! She is just as low as you are, and probably doesn't care about you at all. I still wonder why Kagome loved you."  
  
"Kagome loved~~~~~~ me?"  
  
"Yes, you dimwit! She was trying to tell you, but of course, you pushed her away. Now leave us alone, go back to your lovely skeleton, and we'll hopefully be back in a couple of days."  
  
Inu Yasha's face was so red, that it could have melted off. The group continued walking towards the well.  
  
Reaching the well, Sango jumped in, followed closely by the others. Shippou remained for a moment. He turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah? You got a staring problem?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I just~~~" Shippou ran up to Inu Yasha, and bit him in the leg! He ran as fast as he could, and jumped into the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" someone called behind. He looked back and suddenly felt fear!  
  
(End of what happened)  
  
(Back at the hospital)  
  
Kagome finally let go of Sango. She saw everyone else in the room. Shippou ran up to her, and hugged her. Miroku also came, and hugged her. She was surprised that that was all he did. 'Maybe he is learning~~~' she thought to herself. Kirara was the last person to climb onto the hospital bed. She purred as Kagome rubbed behind her ears.  
  
"Thank you, guys, I don't know what I would do without you. OH! I FORGOT! Kikyo was in here." She felt around her neck. There was a big cut on her neck in the back where the chain broke. "SHE TOOK THE JEWEL SHARD I HAD!!!!" Everyone gasped. "I have to go back. Will you guys take me back?"  
  
"Sure Kagome, that's what we planned anyhow," Sango replied.  
  
"Ok, but when we get there, I must go off on my own for awhile, in fact, I don't know how long I'll be."  
  
Sango lifted her eyebrow. "Kagome, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you have been acting so strange lately. I mean, we came to you yesterday, and you didn't even seem happy to see us. Now, you want to go back with us, and then you tell me you don't want to be with us. Is there something wrong with us, or me?"  
  
Kagome dropped her head, and a tear shimmered as it fell. "Sango, it's not you. If I could only tell you what has happened; I have a feeling you know something about what Inu Yasha has done, but there is more. I can't tell anyone right now, it hurts, but I believe it will be better for all of us if I have a break from Inu Yasha and all of you. It isn't you, really, it's the fact that~~~ I need to do some things that I can't do with you. Shippou started to cry, and Sango had the blankest look anyone's ever seen.  
  
"Kagome, I trust you, but promise you'll come back to us."  
  
"I promise Sango, I'll be fine, and I won't need anyone any longer. But, I need my jewel shard back. She won't get away from what she has taken." Of course, Sango had figured that it wasn't JUST the jewel shard that Kikyo had seemed to take from Kagome.  
  
"Well, come on guys, let's get going," Kagome smiled, and jumped out of the hospital bed. Miroku had the biggest grin on his face, and he started to drool. 


	7. The Tides Turn

Hey guys, listen, please review. It really would be nice to have people tell me how they like it, you know? Anyways, Here is the next chapter. I dedicate it to Vikki and Jessica. There might be a lemon in this one. Maybe not.  
  
Chapter 7:The Tides Turn  
  
"Well, come on guys, let's get going," Kagome smiled, and jumped out of the hospital bed. Miroku had the biggest grin on his face, and he started to drool.  
  
Kagome immediately saw it, and looked down. "AHH, where are the rest of my clothes!" Seeing only the hospital shirt stopping right at her upper thighs. She jumped back into the bed. "Maybe I should get my clothes first~~~" Everyone laughed, and as soon as she had gotten her clothes back, they left, sort of.  
  
Kagome's mother came whisking through the hospital doors. "Kagome! What the hell do you think you are doing! Get back into that bed, or your grounded."  
  
Kagome whined. "Mooooom, I'm fine. I have some things I need to take care of. I'm sixteen; I think I can take care of myself thank you very much. Besides, I won't get any better in here, not without the jewel, and not while sleezeballs roam Japan."  
  
Her mother smirked. "Ok Kagome, just don't get hurt. Be back soon."  
  
"I don't know when I'll be coming back, but I promise mom, I'll be ok." Kagome sprinted off, while the rest of the gang followed.  
  
Her mother watched them leave. Tears welled in her eyes. "Maybe it's time to let go~~~~~.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's get a burger before we go back," Kagome said happily. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"A what?" Sango asked.  
  
"A bur-ger."  
  
"O-k."  
  
They walked to the nearest Mc Donalds. 26 burgers, 15 cokes, and 78 dollars later, they walked out completely filled and more than ready to go back.  
  
"Oh man, you guys, I have to go to my house for a some clothes and stuff. I'll be right back, meet me by the well in your world. Later!" Kagome said running off.  
  
They all waved, and went towards the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome skipped to Rilee's house, so happy to be away from everyone. As she neared her house, she slowed her walking pace, and took it all in. 'Who knows when I'll be back.'  
  
Rilee saw Kagome from inside her window, and ran out to meet her. "Hey girl!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hey! I came to grab some stuff I left at your house, and to say good bye."  
  
"Where are you going? That place where Inu Yasha lives? But didn't you say you'd never speak or see him again?"  
  
"I'm not going there to see him, I'm going there to finish some business I left."  
  
Rilee nodded her head. "Ok, but I don't really want you to go."  
  
Nobunaga stepped out the front door. "Hey Kagome," he said in a woo voice.  
  
Kagome tensed up. 'Ugh, how I hate him! He makes me feel sooo uncomfortable.'  
  
Nobunaga strolled over to Kagome's side. "Sis, is Kagome sleeping over or something," winking at Kagome.  
  
"No, sorry." She looked over at Kagome with puppy god eyes.  
  
"I can't Rilee, I have to go and meet my friends there."  
  
"YOUR ALWAYS OVER THERE! YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME ANYMORE. WHAT HAPPENED TO BEST FRIENDS FIRST!?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. What was she going to say? She knew it was true. She felt so bad for Rilee. "Ok, just tonight."  
  
Rilee squealed in delight. Nobunaga smiled, and walked away slowly. Kagome shuddered. The last time she stayed over, he kept coming on to her, and hinting in every big way on what he wanted.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kagome, she's asleep, and my mom and dad aren't home. Why don't you step into my office," Nobunaga said pointing to his bed.  
  
"Ugh, no way! Get your grimy hand off my waist. You sick pervert!"  
  
"Shh, you'll wake Rilee."  
  
"I should wake her!"  
  
Nobunaga pursed his lips ready to kiss Kagome, and she screamed. Rilee woke up, and Nobunaga ran into his room.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kagome shuddered at the thought of what Nobunaga would do this time. Maybe he grew up, and got a girlfriend, or maybe not. She glanced his way, he was grinning lustfully. 'Ugh, guess NOT.'  
  
They all went inside. "You guys have changed since last time. The paint looks great," Kagome said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, it HAS changed since the last time you've been her. A lot of things have changed Kagome," Nobunaga said, his eyes glued to her face.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that very much." Kagome smiled, and he smiled. And for a moment, she saw something different in him, and she was scared to find that she liked it, a lot.  
  
(4 hours later)  
  
"No Way! Oh my God! I can't believe you let that dipshit act that way to you!" Nobunaga said shocked. Kagome was reciting her miserable mishaps she had with Inu Yasha.  
  
"I would NEVER treat a girl like that, not ever."  
  
"I don't think you would, Nobunaga. I think you have grown since we last saw each other."  
  
"Yeah, I think I have, and I wanted to say sorry for last time."  
  
Rilee looked at her brother, and than back at Kagome. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Naw, sissy, we took care of it."  
  
She looked at her brother. "Oh whatever! Hey, why don't I rent a movie?"  
  
"That would be good. I'll get some snacks," Nobunaga offered.  
  
"And while you two are out, I'm going to set up some beds by the couches."  
  
They all set off on there tasks. While Nobunaga and Rilee were gone, Kagome looked around for a while. She passed Nobunaga's room. The door was pretty much closed, and she peeked in. "What am I so afraid of? He isn't even here."  
  
She opened the door, and walked in slowly. There was a weird smell in the room that made her feel very dizzy, even nauseous. She sat on his bed for a while. Looking around the room she saw lots of different things including baseball trophies, soccer trophies, art trophies, and numerous paintings.  
  
'Kind of a diverse guy, he seems very talented." She spotted a photo album.  
  
Flipping through the pages, she almost started to cry looking through the memories of her past. There were a lot of pictures with her and Rilee in princess outfits. Not one birthday was missed, and didn't have some pictures. Then, further in the album, she found a lot more pictures of just her. "Boy have I grown up since then. She saw pictures of his friends.  
  
She turned to the last page, and she was so shocked, she dropped the album. The door to Nobunaga's room opened, and Kagome's eyes grew wide.  
  
Darn! No lemon, oh well, maybe it'll come later. Don't you hate cliffhangers? Me too. Lol. That's the end of the chapter. Please review. Review please. Not too many other ways to say it if you only have two words. Lol. Anyways, later everyone. 


	8. Breaking and Restringing Hearts

Hey everyone. Here is my next chapter. I want to dedicate it to Jessica. For everything she has done for me. Hey, maybe there will be a lemon. I apologize for any and all typos. It's sorta late and I'm tired.  
  
Chapter 8: Breaking and Restringing Hearts  
  
Kagome was so shocked she dropped the photo album. Nobunaga opened the door to his room. He stopped when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I uh, came in here looking for sheets and pillows. I didn't find any, but I came across this photo album." Kagome gulped, and patted herself on the back for such a quick explanation.  
  
"Right," he said sarcastically. "You missed the linen closet by two doors."  
  
"Oh, well, did you get the snacks?"  
  
"Yeah," he said lifting up the 12-case of Root beers, a bag of twizlers, a box of chocolates, and a wrapped gift under his other arm. "The gift is for you." She walked up to him, and slowly pecked his cheek. Then, she grabbed the gift, and tore it open.  
  
"Awe!" she said, her eyes glittering. The gift turned out to be two huge silver linked hearts frame with Kagome and Rilee on one side, and Kagome and Nobunaga in the other. Under the frame were a letter and a small box. She opened the box, and it held a pair or drop earrings with diamond hearts at the end. Her eyes started to tear. "You really didn't have to. I love them sooo much!" She sprang up, left everything on the bed, and hugged Nobunaga. They held each other for at least 30 seconds. Kagome was still crying, which only made her features more appealing.  
  
Stepping back from him, they stared at each other for a long time.  
  
"I have loved you forever Kagome, I have just been so afraid to tell you, till now."  
  
Kagome and Nobunaga slowly moved closer,  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
Kagome looked into Nobunaga's eyes. The tears started to flow again. "I'm sorry Nobunaga, I can't.I can't do this. I want to be held, but not now. I want to be loved, but just not now."  
  
Nobunaga lifted his hand, and graced her cheek. "Your right. You've been hurt, and I shouldn't do this if you don't want me to. I made that mistake before, and I promised to respect you. I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you. Don't go back to him Kagome, don't go back to Inu Yasha," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
Kagome could feel his tears on his shoulder. She rested her head there. They held each other for a long time. She didn't know what to say exactly. Nobunaga let go a little, kissed her cheek, and left the room. Kagome stood there alone in the room. She had pushed away a man who loved her. She was alone again. But she had to be, to fulfill her next task. Sitting on the bed. She thought about what she was going to undertake. She didn't want to, but she had to. Picking up the photo album again.  
  
"Nobunaga, come here real quick." He came back into the room.  
  
"Who is this? How do you know him?" she said pointing the last picture in the album.  
  
"Oh, he is a good friend of mine."  
  
Kagome stared at the picture. In it Nobunaga, Hojo, and someone with black hair who looked extremely like Naraku.  
  
"I met him a long time ago. When he was really young. His name is Naraku. He showed up one day. He took my bicycle. I went after him, and I got it back. We talked, and became friends. Then, he had to leave. He comes back once a year to see Hojo and me. I don't know where he goes though. He won't tell me."  
  
"Oh. I see," Kagome didn't have the heart to tell Nobunaga that his friend was her enemy. She had hurt him enough tonight, and telling him his friend was an evil villain wouldn't help any.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, he just looks familiar. That's all."  
  
"Ok, Rilee just pulled up, let's see what girly movies she picked out this time," he said grinning. Kagome laughed, and they ran to meet her.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Kagome and Rilee fell asleep together. Nobunaga sat there, staring at Kagome. Something about her just drew him to her. Was it her smell, her smile? He couldn't tell. He sifted his hands through her hair. Slowly he fell asleep right next to her.  
  
There was a light tap on the door, then another. It became persistent. Nobunaga opened one eye, then another. He groaned, and got up. He woke the girls, and told them to go to Rilee's room and sleep there. They got up and went.  
  
The knocking became louder and faster.  
  
"Coming!" Nobunaga hollered.  
  
"Nobunaga, it's me, Naraku," he said outside the door.  
  
A/N: Well that's a rap. Hope you liked it. No lemon here. Sorry. Maybe if I got more reviews, then I'd put one up. I plan to in one of the next couple of chappies. Sorry for the short chapter. I have test coming up, and end of the school year crap to deal with. 


	9. Betrayed?

A/N: Hey guys, I pretty much have it planned out when I'm putting up my lemons, but it won't be this chapter. Sorry Uki, not yet. You can see my skills later. Ok, well here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9: Betrayed?  
  
(Back to Inu Yasha)  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kikyo. His eyes grew big. "K-K-Kikyo? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kikyo had an arrow cocked and ready to fire. She smiled. "Pain, Inu Yasha, lots of pain is headed your way." Kikyo's eyes were completely pink.  
  
"Kikyo, what's the meaning of this? I thought you~~~"  
  
"Duck!"  
  
Inu Yasha ducked as Kikyo shot the arrow spinning through the woods. It hit its meant target, a huge centipede demon. She smiled. "You couldn't smell that Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I wasn't focused," he complained.  
  
Kikyo just stared at him.  
  
"You could be a little happier sometimes."  
  
"I'm dead Inu Yasha, there is nothing left for me to be happy for."  
  
"Nothing? You mean I'm not counted as anything to you?"  
  
"Like I said before, I'm dead. Your not, I might have your love, but we can't be together truly."  
  
'You might not even have my love Kikyo,' Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome? She is late getting back. She never stays away this long. God dammit!"  
  
"Why should I care about her? She such a nuisance." Kikyo's eyes were still pink, and she seemed like she was in a trance. Inu Yasha was starting to get worried.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you? Your eyes, I've never seen them like that."  
  
Kikyo looked at him. "It's nothing Inu Yasha, don't worry." Her eyes blinked, and the color was gone. She slid over to his side, and she took his hand. But Inu Yasha pulled away quickly.  
  
"It hurts, don't do that." Inu Yasha was lying, and he knew that she knew that.  
  
"You really like that wench that much? What about me Inu Yasha? You love me!" she screamed pulling him to her. "Don't you remember? Don't you care about all we have been through!?"  
  
"Kikyo," he whispered, holding her hands in his. His eyes gazed into hers, and they were glittering. "I will always care for you, always. But like you said, you are dead, and it's been 50 years." He dropped her hands, and headed towards the well.  
  
'I will not let her win that easily! He is mine, and he will suffer,' she thought mindlessly.  
  
"That's right Kikyo, fight her, don't let her win!" a voice whispered behind her. The voice, along with its dark image flew off. She glanced behind her, and walked towards the well.  
  
Inu Yasha sat at the well, getting really annoyed. "So, where is she exactly?" he said, sounding really irritated.  
  
"She'll be back soon Inu Yasha. But you might not get to see her for a long time, even if she does come back," Sango said to him sadly. "In fact, she doesn't want to deal with any of us." Sango started to leave. Tears ran down her cheek. "You did it this time Inu Yasha, you really hurt her. I don't blame her at all for hating you."  
  
"What do you mean she hates me? She loves me, and besides, wasn't it you who said she did?"  
  
Miroku got up and turned to Inu Yasha, looking very serious. "I never thought you could do such a thing to her Inu Yasha. She never did anything but love you, and you've thrown her away for so dead chick that used to hate you."  
  
Kikyo glared at him devilishly.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kikyo while she was turned to Miroku. 'Why do I even care for her anymore? Kagome, I want her back. I miss~~~ I miss~~~ her. What if she doesn't come back? Will I be stuck with the frozen heart of Kikyo forever?' Inu Yasha saw Miroku's mouth moving, but whatever he was saying was blocked out by his thoughts.  
  
Once Inu Yasha was back to reality, he caught the last bit of Miroku's stirring speech(right, so stirring).  
  
"Kagome won't be coming back for you, don't expect her to take you back either. You are a miserable slimeball. I'm taking a walk, anyone who feels the same should come with me."  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Inu Yasha's so very unfaithful flea, Myoga, walked towards the campsite.  
  
"Go with them Kikyo, I need some time to think." Kikyo's mouth opened to refuse, but Inu Yasha yelled at her. "Just GO Kikyo!" She got up and left as well.  
  
"Kagome, why aren't you back? I'm so sorry for all that I've done. I want you back. I want your wonderful smell, your graceful walk, and your sweet words to come back to me." Inu Yasha placed his hands on the well.  
  
(Back to Kagome)  
  
Kagome was awake now. Someone besides her, Rilee, and Nobunaga was in the house, and she didn't know who it was, but the voice traveled throughout the house, and it was familiar to her. Chills ran up her spine. That voice wasn't pleasant. It gave her very bad vibes. She crept out of bed, and went to the door. Peeking out she could see the back of Nobunaga. There was someone in front of him, but she wasn't quite sure whom. She slid out the door of the room. She got on her knees and crawled to the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do? It's him! It's Naraku. Of all the nights for him to visit! Or maybe he knows I'm here! Yikes, what am I going to do? Where are my arrows? Ugh, I need my stuff. I got to get out of here."  
  
"So Naraku, how have you been? You never seem to change over the years, as much as you used to when we were young. But you look great."  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't come here to chat. In fact, I came here to inquire you of that," he said pointing to Kagome.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god!" Kagome screamed, grabbing her arrows. Naraku was by her side before she could string her bow.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Naraku? Let her go! Now!" Nobunaga hollered.  
  
"What? Is she that important to you? Honestly, she is nothing but trouble to me. Besides, I'm not going to kill her. Not yet. Anyways, you shouldn't get all worked up about," he said, drawing his claw to Kagome's throat.  
  
"Kagome! Oh, Kagome what's going on?" Nobunaga! What's going on here? What is that nasty guy doing here? I thought mom and dad told you not to let him here anymore. Hey! Let go of her!" Rilee screamed running towards Kagome. Rilee was just about to hit Naraku, but Naraku turned and gave her a devastating blow in the stomach. She got hit so hard that blood came out of her mouth.  
  
"Rilee!" Kagome and Nobunaga screamed at the same time. Rilee hit the floor hard, and got knocked out. Kagome started to cry. Nobunaga left the room really quick. "I'll be right back Naraku, I'm getting something to make your job a little easier."  
  
Kagome started to get uneasy. She didn't like the sound of Nobunaga's voice. It scared her. But she shrieked when Nobunaga brought a gun back into the room, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
A/N: Ok everyone, that's the chapter, and hope you liked it. Please review. PULLEASE! Haha, a cliffhanger! Muwahaha. Hehe, till next we meet. 


	10. The Unlikely Saver

A/N: I would like to thank Jamie for her review. As well as Uski! And anyone else that reads this, please review and tell me what you think! Alrighty, on with the story. Wow I'm on chapter ten!  
  
Chapter 10: The Unlikely Saver  
  
Nobunaga had the gun clutched in his hand. "I see befriending you wasn't such a stupid thing after all, Nobunaga. I thought I was actually going to have to kill you to get to this one here," he said, squeezing Kagome's waist with his arm.  
  
"Ouch, you jerk, get your freaking hands off me!" Kagome said yelling. "Nobunaga, I hate you! How could you betray me like this, w~why?" The tears began running down her cheeks again.  
  
"Such a poor little brat," Naraku said with a grim smile. "What would 'he' want with you?" Both Kagome and Nobunaga looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Me, Naraku? Surely I have nothing to do with the wench," Nobunaga spat.  
  
"No, but it is of no importance now, is it?"  
  
Nobunaga cocked the gun, and ran headlong into Naraku's chest. Naraku, not expecting anything, went down hard, letting Kagome fall.  
  
"Kagome! Get out of here! I'll take care of this bastard," Nobunaga said pointing the gun at Naraku. But Naraku smiled.  
  
"You're going to shoot me Nobunaga? After all we have been through? Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll get very far with that hunk of metal. Or for that matter, neither will you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome had retrieved her items, and her hand was on the doorknob. She opened it and sped out. Naraku went after her, but Nobunaga stopped him. The gun was directly in Naraku's face.  
  
"Don't go anywhere Naraku. Or hot metal will go through your forehead." Naraku just looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Nobunaga." The words stunned Nobunaga for a moment. Never had Naraku said sorry for anything. But his moment of shock did not serve him well. Naraku dug his claws into Nobunaga's stomach. The blood surged out. Tears welled up, and Naraku laughed. "I'm sorry my friend, do not get in my way." Naraku left after Kagome, and the night remained silent. Nobunaga slowly walked to the phone.  
  
"Must~~~ Get~~~ Ambulance." He fell to the floor. About a minute later Rilee woke up. She looked around.  
  
"Where did everyone go? OH MY GOD! Nobunaga! Oh my God! What the heck happened to you?" She ran for the phone, and dialed 911. Then she walked to her brother's side. "Nobunaga? Nobunaga, wake up. Please don't leave me here like this. Please."  
  
Nobunaga rolled his head, and his eyes fluttered open. There was a bloody mess all over the carpet. "Rilee, I'm sorry, I am so very sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him, after what he did to you. I thought I could handle him. Now look at me. I'm dieing Rilee. I'm sorry. Tell mom and dad that I love them. Tell Kagome I love her, and help her Rilee, help her. And, sis? I love you too. You are the light of my life."  
  
Rilee couldn't control the tears running from her eyes. "No, please Nobunaga, stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Please stay with me!"  
  
The ambulance was at the door. "Just a little while longer my brother." The paramedics came in and put him on the stretcher. Rilee looked at his brother, before they put him in the van. His eyes rolled back, and his eyes closed. "NO, NOBUNAGA DON'T GO!" Rilee screamed.  
  
(Back to Kagome)  
  
Kagome was getting tired of running. Her breath was short, and there weren't many places she could hide. She might not have been a youkai, but she knew Naraku was coming after her. She came to the road her house was on. "Oh, home!" Picking up the pace, she ran towards the well in her backyard. "At least Inu Yasha will be there to protect me from him when I get back. Wait! No! I can't, I can't, and I promised my self. But he is so near. What am I going to do?" She was ten feet from the well, when Naraku hit the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. Kagome struggled to get up. "I figured you'd be here," she said in pain.  
  
"You are not stupid, that I can see."  
  
"What did you do to Nobunaga?"  
  
Naraku just smiled at her. "Since it doesn't seem to be to important. But he is as good as dead."  
  
Fear filled Kagome's eyes. "Just leave me alone Naraku," Kagome squeaked. She no longer had any courage. Her waist was bleeding from him holding her before. The blood lose was becoming severe. She could feel the energy leaving her body.  
  
"Feeling weak? I see Sesshoumaru was right you are very weak."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What does he have to do with this?"  
  
"Enough I suppose. Now, lady Kagome, I don't really have the time to pick a fight with you. So why don't you just come with me without a fight?"  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees. The blood was in a puddle on the ground. She didn't have the strength to fight, or Inu Yasha to save her. If she went back to Feudal Japan with Naraku, what would happen? Right now, it seem she had much of a choice, because Naraku came to her side, picked her up in his arms, and jumped down the well. Everything after that went black.  
  
The wind whipped around her face gently, and the smell of the air was crisp and clean. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in a beautiful light blue and white room. It looked out onto the ocean. The windows were open, and Kagome's clothes were changed. She had on a white silk Kimono with a linen design on the bottom. She got out of bed and stretched. She noticed that her wounds were healed as well. Even though she didn't know where she was, there was such peace in the room, that Kagome didn't even feel frightened, at least, until someone walked into the room behind her.  
  
"Do you find your accommodations comfortable?" A person said behind her. Kagome jumped at the sound of a voice, and turned around. Her eyes grew wide. "Naraku was severely punished for bringing you in the condition you were three days ago. The doctors took care of your wounds, and you shall be quite all right. I am serving breakfast in a half hour. Please come down and join us. You have extra clothes in the chest over there. If those do not appeal to you, then your own clothes are lying there on the chair. Welcome to my house."  
  
Kagome just stared, and she could barely open her mouth. Some how the words fell out of her mouth. "Uh huh. I mean, uh, yes."  
  
A/N: I am sure most of you have probably figured out whom this so called "person" is. I am very sorry about the short chapter. Exams coming up, so I'm going to try to post chapter 11 really soon. Um, anyways, please review, and give me some tips. Oh, and the romance is finally coming! But I never said whom it would be with. Anyways, till next time. Ciao. 


	11. Untold Lies

A/N: Hiya everyone. I'm sorry that this story is taking a long time to progress. But that is why the call it a story. Anyways, my next chapter is up. Please review. Tell me what you think. Ok?  
  
Chapter 11: Untold Lies  
  
Claimer: I own Riana!!! Muwahahaha. You can't take her.  
  
Kagome stared at the woman that was standing at the door. When she answered, she nodded, and left to go downstairs.  
  
"What the heck is going on? That woman, was she a demon? She was beautiful, or maybe she wasn't a demon. Why was I brought here? Is that why Naraku took me? Oh well, I'm here, and I can get what I need done. I'll explain to the lady that I need to take care of some things and look for Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha will pay for what he has done. And Kikyo, Kikyo will lose her miserable life. She doesn't deserve to be alive. I just need to go back to my time and grab a couple of-----Oh No! I can't go back can I? Without the jewel shards, I won't be able to. Then how come I came back before? Naraku has jewel shards. Why couldn't I see it? Ah! Too many questions, not enough answers, and one major headache."  
  
Someone knocked lightly on the door. Kagome walked towards the door and opened it. There was no one there that she saw.  
  
"Heh, hem," the little green toad said.  
  
Kagome looked down. "Ewe, a toad. Whoops, sorry I just really don't like toads." It was definitely a girl. She was dressed in a pretty kimono, and her makeup, although horrible looking, was globbed all over her face.  
  
"Lady Riana sent me here to inquire if you were joining them for breakfast or not."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot. I will be there in a second. Tell her I am sorry!" Kagome slammed the door in the toads face and ran towards the chest. "Let's see what kind of clothes are in here." She sifted through gorgeous linens and other materials. One caught her eye. She pulled out long light blue kimono. It had white and pink vines going around it all over. The matrial was so light and long, it looked like a gown as it swayed in the ocean breeze. Pinning up her hair, she looked in the window at her reflection. She was satisfied. After grabbing her shoes, she ran off out of her room. Hitting the toad in the head with the door again.  
  
"Oops, sorry uh, what's your name? I didn't know you were there." She stopped and looked around. The house she was in big, like she had imagined it to be. It had three floors, and it was beautiful, and it was definitely luxurious enough. The stairs themselves were pure gold, and the paintings on the walls had colors she had never seen in her life. "Uh, where is the dining room, or wherever she eats?"  
  
"My name is Shauna, and I have come to escort you to the breakfast room Lady Kagome. Please follow me." Shauna started to walk down the stairs. Kagome followed. As she entered the breakfast room, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Like she was being watched. She stopped walking, and looked around for a moment. The only person at the table was the Lady of the house, but she was sure that she wasn't the only one watching her movements.  
  
She bowed. "Lady Riana-sama, thank you ever so much for opening your house to me like this. I was hoping to discuss why I was here, and what roll Naraku had to do with this."  
  
Riana held up her hand. "We shall discuss it over our meal. Please, sit down. The meal is being served shortly." Kagome nodded and took a seat near Riana. The feeling in her spine did not leave. It only got worse. "By the way, call me Rina, everyone does." She smiled brightly. Kagome couldn't stop looking at her face. She was so beautiful that even Kagome was jealous of her looks. Rina's eyes were a dark purple, which almost pierced into your soul, but were so soft that they could melt butter. Her heart shaped face, and high cheekbones only made her features more stunning. Her lips were a pale rose color, and were perfect for her face. Her very long black hair moved with the wind, almost flowing just like it.  
  
"Is someone else staying at your home other than Shauna?" Kagome asked, noticing that Rina was staring right back at Kagome in almost a mocking sort of way.  
  
"Yes, and hopefully, he will be out in a matter of time." Rina almost laughed at Kagome's staring.  
  
Kagome nodded her head again. It felt as if something was reaching into her heart and trying to rip it out. The glare, the cold eyes. She didn't know where they were coming from. Suddenly, Shauna walked into the room, showing someone into it. Kagome leaned her head. As plain as day, Naraku walked in. His black hair was long and flowing, and his black Kimono sent chills up and down Kagome's body. He smiled at her. She shuddered. She noticed the black eye, and the long scrape on his neck, and the claw marks that were visible on his arms.  
  
Kagome looked at Naraku in horror. Then looked at Rina. 'Surely she couldn't have done this. He looks very hurt. Yikes, I would hate to be on her bad side.'  
  
Rina seemed to have read her mind. "Kagome, Naraku was punished by my brother. But he was well deserving of it to bring you here like that. You were bleeding and knocked out. Lord Sesshoumaru saw you and tore at Naraku. Do not worry, Naraku will not do anything like that again, will you?"  
  
"No my Lady." Naraku could barely open his mouth, but his gaze did not leave Rina. He must have also thought she was beautiful. Kagome's thoughts were among other places.  
  
'So who is Rina's brother? Sesshoumaru? But then that would mean that Inu Yasha also has a sister. I wonder if he knows~~~ he never mentioned her to me. Of course, he never mentioned much about his family.'  
  
"Kagome, is there something troubling you? You seem frustrated." Rina's hands were placed under her chin, looking concerned.  
  
Even if Kagome wanted to, she could not resist telling Rina. Her eyes were open and sympathetic.  
  
"Does Inu Yasha know he has a sister? I mean, if Sesshoumaru is your brother, than Inu Yasha is also your brother, right?"  
  
"Yes, he is my brother, and no, he does not know of me. No one ever told him. I was going to tell him, but I think it would hurt him more to find out that he had another sibling who was full demon, and he was half."  
  
"So, you are full demon, I thought so. But you don't have the marks of a demon. You look like a normal human. In fact, you look a lot like Inu Yasha's mother."  
  
Naraku's eyes opened (they had been shut for quite awhile now). He seemed like he was waiting for Rina to lash out at Kagome. No demon, or half demon, wanted to look like a human, or be mistaken for one. Just the thought insults them. So why wasn't Rina doing anything? She seemed even pleased!  
  
"To tell the truth Kagome, I am very honored to look like a human. I never really wanted to be a youkai, but don't tell Sesshy I said that. I am pleased to look so much like my mother, she was beautiful, and I can live in peace with humans. I try very hard to act as human as possible, and live by there traits. The demon slayers' village is just over that hill, and I don't want any confrontations. If they found out, they'd try to slay me, and when Sesshy senses that, it's over for them and their entire village. I have become close friends with many of them, and I trade with them. So I hide the truth. But tell me Kagome, how is it you know of Inu Yasha? He tries not to have any acquaintances that are humans." Rina looked at Kagome with a newfound interest. "I actually have been traveling with Inu Yasha and a group of humans for a while now. But for sometime, I left to go home, because, uh, some things started to complicate matters. You see~~~~" but Kagome couldn't finish. Her fist balled, and her eyes were glazed. "I'm sorry, I am not hungry, but thank you for your hospitality." Kagome pushed her plate away, got up, and went back to her room. Rina got up to follow her, but Naraku smiled looking at his food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Naraku speaking to himself)  
  
"So, Kikyo finally got rid of Kagome. I knew it would work, but now I shall start phase two. Sesshoumaru is indeed a crafty person. I should have thought of this sooner. It is only a matter of time before Kikyo returns to me, and Inu Yasha is dead, along with that troubling monk and girl." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed. Tears blotched her face, and she wiped them away. "Why do I still care about him?"  
  
"Care about who Kagome? Rina smiled and sat next to her. Putting her arm around Kagome she spoke sympathetically, "You are speaking of Inu Yasha, are you not?" Rina didn't need her to answer. The look from Kagome told her. She hugged her warmly. "You know, I was in love once, with a youkai who ruled the western oceans. He broke my heart, telling me that we could not be together because he was part of his oceans, and could not leave them. I could not go with him, because I would drown. I didn't think he wanted me, and when he took a young maiden who was half water demon, half human, I knew it was true. I know you are hurting, but why did he not want you?"  
  
"Well, a young priestess 50 years ago, fell in love with Inu Yasha, and he fell in love with her. They betrayed each other under Naraku's influence. Kikyo was killed, after she shot Inu Yasha with an arrow. He was pinned to tree for 50 years, until I released him. Well, Kikyo has been raised, but she doesn't have a soul, just hatred living inside her."  
  
"Kikyo has been raised!? How dare anyone awaken that wench? I wanted her to die, why raise that woman back? She tried to reveal my identity to the slayers, and get me killed. I heard her my self. She said, one less demon to worry about. I was so angry. I went to Naraku after he was formed. I heard of his hatred, so I made a deal with him, but he went against it, and had Kikyo kill Inu Yasha. Although, I was pleased to see her drop dead" Rina's painted nails grew longer, into claws. She clenched her fist. The blood dripped from her hand. Taking a deep breath, she smiled again. "As you were saying Kagome."  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha took Kikyo into our group. She promised not to hurt anyone in the group. He took her in so willingly, that it hurt. Two months later, I had decided to tell Inu Yasha how I felt, but Kikyo got there first. She kissed him right in front of my eyes, and he kissed back. I guess I felt heart broken, and I went back to my world. I didn't want to go back, but Kikyo came and stole my jewel shard. Then Naraku came, took me, and now I'm here." Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"I see. My brother, Sesshy, told me he proposed an offer, which you refused. Why did you refuse it? He never gives offers to humans."  
  
"That's another reason I wanted to come back, because, I wanted him to train me."  
  
"Well, he thought you might want to be trained, so he sent Naraku. I have the privilege of training you now, if you want. Besides, I never had a sister, and I like you already. Why don't you stay here with me, and we will train, and tan, and have some fun. You need time to heal before the big battle."  
  
"Big battle? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, from what you told me, it sounds like you want revenge. Kikyo is no easy match. But I will have you ready." Rina got up from the bed, "Kagome, I will send up some breakfast to your room. Feel free to wander around the house, and get to know it. There are only a few rooms that I would like you not to go in. It's only for your protection. The maids will guide you through." She left without another word, and went downstairs.  
  
Kagome tried to take a nap, but sleep didn't come. So, she got up, and left the room.  
  
Walking through the corridors was very interesting. There wasn't a picture or piece of artwork that did not amaze her. She came across several doors leading to guest rooms, other hallways, and washrooms. This was all on the second floor, as she found out. She went down stairs, past the breakfast room where Naraku and Rina were in deep conversation. Neither even glanced her way. She went into the library, where a very old man, who had a very hard time walking, looked up and smiled. "May I help you Lady Kagome? I am glad you stopped by. The house is so immense, I didn't think you'd ever make it here."  
  
"Well, I am not a big reader, in fact, I don't like any type of schooling."  
  
"School? What's that? I haven't been out of the library for several years now, so I guess I don't know the new things that the villages are doing. This is my bedroom," pointing to a door near his desk, "and if you ever need a book or something, just knock on my door."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Uh, thanks." She got out of the library as fast as she could. "Yuck, it smelled like old people in there. I don't think he HAS left the library, but I wonder why." The thought left Kagome as she passed the kitchen. There were desserts and all sorts of food spread out. Kagome started to drool. Noodles, fruits, various meat, cakes, and breads were baking. The food looked so good that Kagome walked in and started eating it. Three maids walked up to her.  
  
"Miss, this food is for lunch, please, if you are hungry, let us cook you something."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. It just looked so good. I think I'll wait till lunch thanks." She slipped out of the kitchen licking her fingers. After about an hour of walking around the first floor, she went upstairs. "Where is the third floors' staircase?"  
  
(Half hour later)  
  
Kagome was sweating. She had been in 87 rooms, 39 hall ways, and met about 45 maids along the way. Each of them smiled, and pointed her to back to her room, but Kagome just continued on. "Ugh, where the hell is the third floor?" She went down one of the last hallways. It was dark and musty. She sneezed and coughed. "God, so much dust." She walked to the end of the hallway, where a long rug was on the wall. "There is nothing in this hallway. Why is it here?" Kagome's nose twitched. "HA, HA, HA CHU!" Kagome sneezed so hard that she fell backwards, falling through the rug, and into a passageway.  
  
Kagome got up, and rubbed her butt. It was sore from falling on it. "Ouch, you know, I wonder why they hid the passageway. Maybe this is where Rina meant when she said I shouldn't go. Maybe I should just leave~~~" Kagome got up to go, but then her head snapped up. Her body sensed them, a lot of them. "14, 17, no 19 shards! I can't believe, I feel like, like, that's the rest of the jewel. It has to be. Oh my God! I have to go." Kagome turned and ran up the stairs. She didn't seem to notice the person following her, or the on coming danger that was about to befall her. She reached the top of the stairs only to find~~~~~.  
  
A:N-And that's the end of the chapter. I made it rather long for those of you complaining that they are never long enough. Well, a cliffy! I hope you enjoy. Who is the mystery person following Kagome? What lies at the top of the staircase? Why does Rina have all those precious jewel shards? Find out next time. 


	12. Deadly Flowers and Youkai Food

A/N: I am so sorry everyone! I have been unnaturally busy lately. But I plan to make my chapters much longer to get more story in. So it might take longer to update. My apologies. I'll put a short summary of the end of the last chappie to remind you all. Don't forget to review my story. Uh, thanks for the reviews. Um, oh yes, I almost forgot. I dedicate this chapter to Surge and Mark. I lov ya both! And to John, who finally read it, even if he didn't review. *sighs* Ok On with the fiction.  
  
Oh yeah, I own Shauna too. Not that anyone really "wants her."  
  
Summary: Kagome was sweating. She had been in 87 rooms, 39 hallways, and met about 45 maids along the way. Each of them smiled, and pointed her to back to her room, but Kagome just continued on. "Ugh, where the hell is the third floor?" She went down one of the last hallways. It was dark and musty. She sneezed and coughed. "God, so much dust." She walked to the end of the hallway, where a long rug was on the wall. "There is nothing in this hallway. Why is it here?" Kagome's nose twitched. "HA, HA, HA CHU!" Kagome sneezed so hard that she fell backwards, falling through the rug, and into a passageway.  
  
Kagome got up, and rubbed her butt. It was sore from falling on it. "Ouch, you know, I wonder why they hid the passageway. Maybe this is where Rina meant when she said I shouldn't go. Maybe I should just leave~~~" Kagome got up to go, but then her head snapped up. Her body sensed them, a lot of them. "14, 17, no 19 shards! I can't believe, I feel like, like, that's the rest of the jewel. It has to be. Oh my God! I have to go." Kagome turned and ran up the stairs. She didn't seem to notice the person following her, or the on coming danger that was about to befall her. She reached the top of the stairs only to find~~~~~.  
  
Chapter 12: Deadly Flowers and Youkai Food  
  
~* *~  
  
She reached the top of the spiral case panting. There seemed to be so many steps. She hoped to see the Shikon shards. There was no doubt of their presence. Peeking her head around the corner, expecting some form of torture to sprawl at her, she came across something very depressing. A hallway with *gasp* more doors. (Yeah, like it's that easy) She dragged her sore feet through the hallway. 'Ok, whichever door has the strongest sensation of the shards will obviously be the door, right? Right.' She patted herself mentally for her cleverness. (Kind of dense if you ask me. Oh wait, you didn't ask.) She went along the corridor, and the feeling was getting stronger. She walked pass the fifth door, it was stronger than all the rest, but she walked to the next just to make sure, but it was obviously the fifth. She went back the door. Her hands were trembling. She glanced to her left. Clear. She glanced towards the staircase. 'Oh God! What was that?' She pulled her hand from the door. A black figure fell into the shadows. At least, that's what she thought. 'Maybe I need a drink.' Pinching herself, she walked back towards the staircase. Surely she'd hear the person's footsteps down the staircase if they ran, and if they crept so she wouldn't hear, she'd catch them. She started to sprint down the stairs straining her ears. There was nothing but the sound of her own thuds along the cement. Maybe she had hallucinated. She slapped herself mentally. 'Man, my nerves need to cool.' Walking back up the stairs, she kept glancing behind her shoulder, making sure there was no one following. She finally made it around the last bend. 'Déjà vu?' she chuckled to herself. But the humor left when she glanced at the door. It was closed. What was worse, when she went to open it, it was locked. 'Dangit.' Nothing ever went her way. But now she was sure there was someone there. And they didn't want her up there. But if they didn't, then why hadn't they come up to her and tell her, instead of trying to be sneaky and stuff? How'd they get behind her to lock the door? 'Oh well, no use dwelling on it right now. I have a hunch Naraku has something to do with what just happened. Or maybe he wants the shards for himself.'  
  
She made her way down again. Her stomach growled, because she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. It was probably lunch, if not past it. Leaving the third floor hallway, she made sure to hang the rug up. 'There, it looks like I never stepped through it.' Coming out of the corridor, she saw a very interesting scene. There were at least a hundred maids everywhere. They seemed to apparate here and there, which freaked her out. Were they looking for something? One of the maids looked at her and cheered. The rest turned her way, and also cheered. The maids all apparated at once, and appeared right in front of her. Kagome shrieked in horror as they all put their hands on her. Soon she was as light as a feather, for a spilt second, and then she seemed to reform right in her quarters at the house. Only ten maids had remained around her, while the rest seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Kagome was on the brink of screaming again when one of the maids spoke up. "Lady Kagome, please do not scream, we are hear to clean you up and get you ready for supper. My Lady was worried sick about you when you did not show for lunch, and has been anxious all afternoon. Now, she is in the state of hysteria! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama is here and is expecting you to show for supper. When all of the maids went around searching for you, and could not find you, Lady Riana passed out. She is fine now of course, and I am sure the maids have informed her that we have found you. Enough though, we must have you presentable, and regular clothes will not due in the presence of his Lordship."  
  
Kagome's mind was racing. She had caused so much trouble already. Her mind was already forming a lie to make up for where she was. For some reason, she got a very heavy hunch she was not allowed to be up on the third floor. She confirmed this with the reaction of the maid. "I was wandering around the house. I got a good portion of it mapped out. But I couldn't seem to find the third floor's staircase."  
  
The maid flinched. "Oh, Lady Kagome, you poor thing, there is no third floor. It's just a very tall ceiling." She smiled as she said this. Honestly, she wasn't a very good liar, but Kagome pretended to accept her new information with satisfaction.  
  
"Oh," she giggled "no wonder I couldn't find it." The maid seemed relieved. Kagome shrugged. "Ok, let's get ready." The maids were zooming around faster then she could see them do. 'They must be Youkai, that's the only explanation to their speed. But they look like humans. It must be how Lady Rina wants it.' Kagome jerked as she felt the clothes come off her body, but was surprised how fast something else had already covered the bare skin. The room was all a blur of color. She felt her hair being brushed, pulled, tugged, and twisted. But the pain never lasted long enough for her to squirm and hiss in pain. In less than a minute, she was all done. The room was still again. The maids stopped, and were grinning with pleasure. She turned to the long mirror. Her mouth practically dropped to the floor, if that was possible.  
  
This is a detailed description of what she looked like. Very pretty. Skip it if you HAVE to but it gives a nice picture of what she looks like.  
  
The long silk gown was draped along the floor. (Not Cinderella style, but it hugged her waist, and went like this / \ (the only way to explain it) It was pure white, and upper part of the dress was opened with crisscross ties. It would have shown quite a lot of her chest, if it the pink piece of silk had not been perfectly placed there to cover it. Her hair was in braid bun, which seemed to be too big of a bun (circumference wise) for the amount of hair she actually had (they added attachments of course), but it was so beautiful because it covered the whole back of her head. Little pink and white flowers were place randomly in the braids. Small strands of hair were carefully pulled out and loosely curled. Her face was perfect as well. There were no blemishes, and her cheeks were a pale pink, and her lips matched the light pink silk in her dress.  
  
(End of description)  
  
In her eyes, she was exquisite. No wonder the maids had been smiling. She found she was smiling as well. "Oh my God, you ladies did beautifully! I can't believe with a little bit of time and effort I could look like this! May I exaggerate on LITTLE time? You were so you quick, thanks so much. I have to get down to dinner now."  
  
The maid caught her hand. "Wait Lady Kagome, four of us have to escort you. It's only proper when his Lordship is present." Kagome nodded understandingly. She glanced in the mirror again. If only Inu Yasha could see her like this....  
  
(To Inu Yasha (finally)- A/N- Sorry for the shift, but we have to go back a little bit in time now, to when Naraku was bringing Kagome through the well, and bring you up to date with where Inu Yasha and the rest of the group is.  
  
Inu Yasha had left the well sometime ago. He had fallen asleep back at the camp until he caught Kagome's scent. But it wasn't the scent he wanted. It was her blood that he smelled. He sprang up, and dashed for the well. (Unfortunately just missing Naraku.) He followed the scent quite awhile. In the distance, he saw a dark purple cloud in the sky. "Naraku," he growled venomously. He ran faster. He was catching up, until he caught another scent, Sesshoumaru's scent. His land. He had marked it. He could smell his scent miles away. His eyes darted through the thick forest he had come across. "The Western lands," he said quietly to himself. 'I have to be careful now. Who knows where that damn brother of mine will turn out next.' Kagome's scent got stronger. As he neared Naraku, he saw a familiar form being carried in his arms. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
Naraku smiled. "The fool. Surely he knows that he is on Sesshoumaru's land now, does he not?" He stopped in mid air, and turned to Inu Yasha. "Why, we meet again Inu Yasha. Why do you follow me in your brother's land? You will be killed eventually. There are many traps set, and I don't think that you'll find things easy once you have gotten through the forest."  
  
"Damn you Naraku! Who said I was talking to you. Let go of Kagome!" Inu Yasha's ears were red. Naraku could have sworn he saw steam rising from them.  
  
"Tell me Inu Yasha. What did you plan to do with her once you got her back? Hurt her again?"  
  
"The only one that's going to hurt her is you. I know you've hurt her! I smell her blood."  
  
"Honestly Inu Yasha, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. She must have graced her beautiful leg on a thorn branch, no? You know, I agree, she looks so much like Kikyo. No wonder you are drawn to her. But now you have the original, why don't you leave Kagome alone? Let someone else mess around with her feelings." He grinned evilly, and graced Kagome's lips with his own. "You see? She doesn't even squirm."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Inu Yasha jumped in the air high enough to reach Naraku. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, he swung it forward, but only saw that he would do Kagome harm if he tried to kill Naraku. Gravity became Inu Yasha's lord now, as he fell back to earth. Recovering, he got up again not willing to give up. He chased Naraku, who was now flying away. Naraku stopped again feeling his pursuer advancing.  
  
"Inu Yasha, leave her and I be." He looked into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes. Just to spite Inu Yasha, he made contact with her lips again.  
  
Inu Yasha had all he could bare. "You deserve to die! How dare you even think about touching Kagome?"  
  
"I quite agree. The voice almost stunned Naraku, but Inu Yasha seemed to freeze to his spot. He knew whose voice that was.  
  
"Inu Yasha, leave, do not come back for Kagome, or she will suffer with her life." Sesshoumaru flew after Naraku. Naraku's eyes seemed wide with fear. He held out Kagome to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My Lord, here is what you asked for." He threw Kagome through the air, and Sesshoumaru caught her. He surveyed over her body for damages. The long gash across her abdomen and the huge lump on the back of her forehead made Sesshoumaru irate. He drew his whip out so fast that Naraku never saw it coming. It rapped around Naraku's body, burning through his skin. Sesshoumaru thrust the whip backward, and unwound Naraku bringing him towards Sesshoumaru. With his free hand he made Kagome levitate by herself, while Sesshoumaru beat the crap out of Naraku. He stopped just short of knocking him out, so that he didn't have to carry two people back to his sister's home. "Now, go. You know where to go. I do not wish to see your shameful face right now." Naraku just glared and left unquestioningly. Sesshoumaru now took Kagome into his arms (bride style). Even he could smell her wonderful scent. It made him calm and very peaceful inside. Turning to Inu Yasha he spoke, "Leave, or she dies. Pursue her later, and both you and your friends will die. You do not have to worry anymore. I am done with you. She will not be harmed Inu Yasha. I have more important matters to attend to. Get off my land, now!" With that he turned and disappeared in a burst of white smoke.  
  
"No, you forgot me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled from the ground below. He sighed and sat on his stick, which lifted him into air, and he flew away. Inu Yasha looked confused and grieved.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered sadly. But he didn't care. He would save Kagome, and let her know how he felt. How did he feel? He truly didn't know anymore. But he would think about that AFTER he kicked Sesshoumaru's butt, and killed Naraku for touching Kagome. Inu Yasha's thoughts were battling again. Should he go back to get the gang for help? No, that would put everyone else in this mess. If he pursued Kagome, he knew his brother was capable of killing Kagome, and he would do it if he found out Inu Yasha was following them. He would probably kill her anyway. He continued through the forest. His mind was made up. He would save her here and now.  
  
One problem, he didn't know where they were. He caught a formidable scent in the air. It smelled like toad. He smiled. "Sesshoumaru's brainless side kick." He followed the trail till he came to the end of the forest. He gawked at what he saw before him. A high wall protruded out of the trees. It was so high and thin that it couldn't be jumped over, much less jumped on. He entered the breach in the wall. Three passageways were laid before him. Which one was it? He figured that in order to continue forward, he had to go west. He took the one directly in front of him.  
  
After awhile the there came another fork in the road. There was side path, and the other that continued forward. Turning the corner, there were about twenty demons. 'What are they waiting for?' He didn't stand there long until his question was answered. The cluster of demons sprang forward, withdrawing their weapons. Inu Yasha took one look at them. 'What nonsense.' Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga he did one swoop, and they all disappeared. They were gone. Inu Yasha fell to the ground. All the force he used when he lunged was brought against nothing. He got up, 'Sesshoumaru's tricks,' and he started walking again. The pathways twisted and turned in what seemed to be nowhere.  
  
He caught a voice traveling through the air. The melodic voice came from the trees and the pathway in which he was traveling. Who ever it was could really sing. The voice was constant, and started to affect Inu Yasha's brain. All he could think about was the voice. His heart grew towards it, as well as his feet. There was a clearing ahead of him. He raced to it. He wanted to see who was singing. The path came to an end when he walked into the most beautiful place he had ever come across. It was a garden with a small waterfall in it that fell into a brook. There were all different flowers in huge bunches all around the ground. Every color of the rainbow was there in the flowers. Inu Yasha just marveled. The garden-like place had the walls on all three sides; the other led back to the path. The walls were covered in vines with red and white roses. In the middle of the garden was a tree. It was a very interesting thing to look at. It rose about five feet into the air before three large branches branched out perfectly, making a perfect seat in between them. As the branches rose up, all you could see was a perfect mushroom dome of flowers. There were no leaves on the tree. Only pink flowers.  
  
But that was not what interested Inu Yasha. It was the woman sitting in between the branches that caught his attention. She had the longest silkiest black hair he'd ever seen. It flowed in the wind, and randomly tapped the ground. Her huge eyes were emerald green. She wore a dress that was moss green (fairy style except it as very long) and had draped to the ground. Her face was like an angels, it was so perfect it looked porcelain. She had taken no notice of Inu Yasha, and singed with such a voice that even the birds stopped to listen. But there were no words; there was no true language in her voice. It was just a voice, godly even. Inu Yasha dared not take another step, so as not to disrupt her. He just plopped himself onto the ground and stared into her emerald green eyes. She never blinked, she never moved, and the only part of her that actually moved was her lips.  
  
Days had gone by, and Inu Yasha had not moved from the spot. He sat there listening and staring. He was in a sort of trance. He did not see the many skeletons that littered certain parts of the garden, or the vines that slowly started to coil around his legs. He just sat there in silence letting time and the world fade away.  
  
(Back to Kagome)  
  
Kagome was escorted to the formal dining room. The two maids in front of her and beside her covered anyone from seeing her. When they entered the room, she could not see who was there. The maids in front of her announced her arrival. Kagome blushed at all the formality. When the maids parted she could see Sesshoumaru, Rina, and Naraku, as well as another guest at the end of the table in which she did not recognize. They were all standing up. She had seen this in movies before, the old ones. Where everyone in the room rose, and did a little head bow, and sat down to talk or eat. Well this was feudal Japan. She tried her luck and did a small head bow. They did it in return, as if they had expected it. Kagome did a self-cheer inside, at least she did something right. She walked to an empty chair and sat down. Sesshoumaru looked at her, as though he was very much offended. Kagome got back up. Maybe that wasn't right. Rina laughed to herself.  
  
"Give her a break my dear Sesshoumaru. She is new. At least she knew to bow. Lady Kagome, we ladies must wait till the head of the house," nodding to Sesshoumaru, " sits, and then we may sit and eat." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He sat down at the head of the table, then the rest pulled out their chairs and sat as well. Kagome took the cue from Rina, and sat and picked up her first fork. Less than 5 seconds later, the room was filled with 25 maids carrying food and dishes. The maids apparated to each person, asking whether or not they wanted some of the food that was laid out on the dish. Kagome took everything that had been offered. She had six plates surrounding her filled to the brim with everything a human could eat at one sitting. The sound of laughter was coming from the opposite side of the table. Kagome looked up. Rina had one plate filled with very little, as did Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and the guest. Kagome didn't see any humor in anything, and just smiled back.  
  
"Miss Kagome, you truly think you can eat all that food on your plates? Did you forget that we are Youkai? I'll bet you couldn't finish all of it. In fact, I don't think you could finish your first plate."  
  
"Lady Riana, I bet I could. I have been known to eat a lot more than this when I'm really hungry."  
  
Rina was half on the floor laughing. "Your-Haha- your on Kagome! Finish it, and I'll give you 10000 yen." Kagome stared at her. It wasn't that hard. It was only a plate. Kagome nodded at started munching and crunching on the unfamiliar food. The men at the table had stop eating completely to watch Kagome. They knew what Riana knew. This was demon food. No human could get past half the food on Kagome's plate.  
  
Kagome didn't notice the smirks on the demon's faces. She had only just discovered how hungry she really was. '10000 yen in the bag!' But she suddenly stopped on the second bite, and looked up. Her face was practically green  
  
End of Chapter: Wonder what happened to Kagome. Will Inu Yasha ever snap out of it? Find out next time. Oh yeah, please forgive me for such a long wait on this chapter. Please, even if you have reviewed before, review again, and tell me if this chapter is a good. I want to hear what people think. BTW, I am thinking of redoing chapter 1: It won't make any difference to the plot, but you can look over it. I am not sure when I will be doing it, but I'll tell you when it's done. Chapter 13 is coming soon. TTEL Bai! 


	13. The Deadly Deal of Omi

Hola, Everyone-CHAPTER 1 IS REWRITTEN AND IS REALLY GOOD, PLEASE LOOK OVER IT! It's really good, in my opinion it's much better than the first time I wrote it (that's what I meant by really good.). Anyways, yada yada and blah blah blah, laters and enjoy the next chappie! Sorry it took so long btw. I was on a trip for two weeks, and then I got tips for my nails and couldn't type, then I got grounded! Ah, so after many weeks, here is chapter 13!  
  
Claimer: I own Omi (not the game if that's what your thinking)!!  
  
Chapter 13: The Deadly Deal of Omi  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome was practically green. She was only on her second bite. She looked at her plate, which was swimming around in circles. She felt like gagging. "What the hell is this stuff?" she blurted out. She didn't care whether or not she was being rude. She was food poisoned. Her stomach felt like it was about to burst. It probably would have if a maid had not popped up and offered her a drink, of who knows what, and she glugged (my word!) it down. She took a deep breath and looked at her new friend, or foe, she hadn't chose yet, and this food poisoning wasn't adding any points to "Rina's a good person list." She kind of glanced at Rina, giving her a "what's going on?" look. But all she got back was giggles, and smiles from the other two men. The unknown guest didn't seem to be affected by the humor of the event. He just kind of sat there, expressionless, like Sesshoumaru was on a good day (have we ever seen him having a good day?). He opened his mouth, to speak (incredible).  
  
"Lady Kagome, although we have not formerly met, I am going to give you some valuable information. Never eat anything Youkai offer you, unless you truly trust them, or know what the food is. Although most of Youkai food is edible to humans, some of it is poisoness to their systems. Lady Riana has been uncommonly cautious not to serve these types of food since your stay, being that you are a guest, and not aware of this fact. Although it's not poisoness, it is very filling. So you can not eat to much without getting sick, and taking medicine, which the maid has offered."  
  
Blah blah blah, he sounded too much like a robot. She didn't really care about what he said, she listened, but paying attention was something she had always had trouble with. Whether it was her mother or her teacher, it all sounded the same to her, long and monotonous. There was someone that she did listen to though, and that was Inu Yasha. He always had her rapt attention, even if he never knew it. Anything that rolled of his tongue was instantly absorbed in her head. Why had he hurt her like this? Was it some kind of punishment? She buried her face in her hands. The room fell silent, and everyone stiffened. Well, it was all quiet except for the mystery guest. He was still talking. She couldn't believe it. She knew that he knew she wasn't listening, mainly because there were tears dripping from her wet hands, or maybe he didn't. God, did he ever take a hint? Maybe not. The situation was laughable. She looked up at Rina and started to laugh.  
  
Rina looked very bewildered. Had this girl gone mad? Was there something in the food? Dangit, that wasn't good. 'I thought I got all the poison food out before she came, dang, my first true guest and she's gone mad.' She glanced over at Kagome. She was still laughing, but it was an empty laugh. No, she hadn't gone mad, there was just something ironic about her situation. "Kagome, would you mind including us in the humor?" She was going to get whatever it was out of this girl. She found it slightly annoying that her other guest was still rambling about some type of poison food. She turned to him. "Do you ever stop speaking?"  
  
The man stopped immediately, and then opened his mouth again. Rina put up her hand, "Never mind, just don't speak. Kagome isn't even listening." The man shot a look over to Kagome. Sure enough, she was all but listening. He sighed very loudly, enough to make Kagome stop laughing. Then everything went silent.  
  
Kagome was playing with her food. She made little pyramids with something that looked like cheese. Her stomach jolted slightly. Her hand shot to her stomach. It jolted again more violently. "Ugh, my stoma--" That was all she got out before she vomited all over her plate (Ew!). She looked at the mess she had made, and then glimpsed at everyone else. They all had a slight look of disgust, and none of them even looked at her. She got up from the table, without turning to anyone, "Excuse me, please." She started to head for her room when she caught site of the front door. It just stood there innocently. But in her mind it was calling her name. She walked towards the door, and opened it.  
  
A blast of fresh air came over her. She took it all in. She stretched her arms over her head, and listened to the birds chirping. Looking around, she just froze. Where was the rest of the land? From the door the land outstretched 7 feet before it was just a straight drop into, into what? She went to the edge, adrenaline rushing through her head. She looked down, into a straight drop to the ridged rocks below, with the water crashing up against them.  
  
"It's to protect Lady Riana's house, and herself of course." Kagome spun around. Naraku just smiled at her lightly.  
  
"Oh, Naraku, you scared me." She slowly backed away from the edge. She knew what a terrible person he was; sure he would take any chance to slaughter her, right? She gave him a tight smile before retreating to the house. Naraku walked slowly to the front door with her. 'Great he is going to try and stab me now.' She turned to him, "I'm talking a walk to the village, please tell Lady Riana for me." She quickly past him, but he grabbed her hand. She stopped; he wasn't clenching her hand, just holding it. She turned around to face him. "N-Naraku?" His eyes were so full of remorse, and sadness. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"He really hurt you didn't he?" Naraku was speaking to her, right?  
  
"Who?" But she wasn't stupid, she knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha has hurt you. I could sense it. You pity yourself for loving someone who didn't feel anything back for you. So, you gave up on the world and everyone in it. But you don't have to worry anymore. No one will hurt you anymore. We will all protect you from him. I never meant to hurt you if I did, nor will I now."  
  
"What a lie! You have been trying to destroy all of us since day one, and for your own selfish desires no less."  
  
"Why should I not? They come after me don't they? So I use my resources to stay alive. The curse on Miroku was deserved. Sango lost her brother; I use a fake image of her brother. Her brother is truly dead. The only reason I do that, is because I need Inu Yasha's sword, and I know Sango will take it if she thinks she is going to get her brother back. It is vital that I obtain it. So I may restore a miko from her frozen state. Then, I can set things straight again. You must understand Kagome. Riana knows this, as well as Lord Sesshoumaru, and are trying to help. You will see soon. It's for the good of everyone. I can fix Miroku's hand, I will give the sword back to it's rightful owner, and the miko can bring Kohaku back. So you see? I will fix everything. The jewel will be restored to you." He put his hand on her cheek, like a father would his daughter.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well, I need to go on that walk now. Later." Kagome pulled away, with her hand on her face. She was red, and she knew that, no use letting him know that. She went around the house, and found an old bridge that led to mainland. Everything Naraku had said was rolling around in her mind. Was he lying? If he was telling the truth, than everything that she had thought before was a mistake. Maybe he WAS trying to fix things. Then again, he IS Naraku. She found that it wasn't the easiest thing walking across the bridge. The ocean beneath her looked as if it was pulling all the water towards the tall island and into the rocks. She shuddered. It was too much for her mind right now. And her stomach was still jolting. "Why does everything happen to me?"  
  
"Because, maybe it's because you feel sorry for yourself when there are others who are going through worse."  
  
"Oh, like you?" Kagome tightened her fist. It was Naraku again, couldn't he butt out of anything?  
  
"No, not like me, although my burn scars make me so self-conscious."  
  
Kagome was about to turn and slap him but, "What burn scars?"  
  
"The ones on my back, the ones from Onigumo. They both started walk again. Everything was silent. Kagome looked like she was in deep thought.  
  
They finally reached mainland. Kagome turned to Naraku. "I thought that after the Youkai consumed you, that there would be no more Onigumo. I wondered what really happened."  
  
"Why does it matter anymore? It's the past. I wanted to start over, but these Youkai never leave me alone. Onigumo is still part of me you know. A part of me still loves Kikyo. You look so much like her, did you know?"  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it. She wasn't her; she didn't care if she looked like her. Inu Yasha left her because of Kikyo, and Naraku was only warming up to her because she looked like her. She never gets a break.  
  
"Listen Naraku, I'm not her! Ok, I never was, never will be. We are so different. And maybe that's why he left; maybe that's why we weren't meant to be. But I swear if Kikyo and me pass again, one of us will die. I swear it." She had said her peace, and she prayed he took the hint to leave. He did. She heard him sigh and turn back to the bridge.  
  
Finally, she had peace. It was more like unnerving silence, but to her nerves, even that was welcomed. When she looked up, she was surprised not to find the village that Rina was talking about, but a huge wall, rising far into the sky. There was a hole in the center. Maybe the village was in there?  
  
She stepped through, but now there was to pathways. She had to choose? There was a calm breeze floating from the left side, and a rotting smell from the right. Of course her choice was made.  
  
She had been wandering for an hour now. Maybe she was wrong, taking the left was stupid, she knew all too well from experience that villages she came upon usually smelt of rotting corpses. Speaking of the devil, where was that awful stench coming from? There was an appalling voice singing as well. She put her hands over her ears. What was this? She came upon a room, with no roof. It was as big as a mansion, but it was a graveyard with no way out except the entrance she was standing in. What was that in the middle of the graveyard? It looked like a human, but covered in vines? She ran towards the figure.  
  
She got kind of wary as she came up to it, and slowed down. Her lip was red from her chewing on it. What made her think that even if this was a human, that she could help it anyway, the vines were still growing, what if it caught her?  
  
She came around the front to face the 'it'. 'It' turned out to be a 'him'. A 'him' with white hair, and golden eyes, and flicks of red under the vines! Oh my god!!! Inu Yasha! She scrambled forward to rip the vines off his body, but the vines lashed out at her, stinging her hand. He seemed to be dazed. What was he staring at? She turned to face a tree that was dead, with bats hanging by their feet, and of course a witch looking ghost floating in the air. Kagome did a double take before she screamed. The awful noise was coming from that?  
  
Seeing Inu Yasha helpless made her angry. Seeing that a witch could take his breath away made her more upset. He hadn't even noticed her! What was his problem? Somewhere came the courage to speak, very very quickly. "Who the hell do you think you are taking Inu Yasha like this? And you, Inu Yasha, Ican'tbeliveyouwouldkissKikyoafterallwehavebeenthrough, sheisdead! Mightaswellmarrythisqueerlookingthing." The witch seemed to have picked up on every word she said. She flew over to Kagome, and slapped her before Kagome could react. Inu Yasha's eyes had followed the witch.  
  
Kagome was shaking with anger, and her face was throbbing. A ghost hit her? Ok, so maybe it wasn't a ghost. It finally spoke.  
  
"You love him."  
  
"No," she quickly replied.  
  
"You care for him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Your jealous for his love for a girl named Kikyo."  
  
Kagome swallowed hard. How did she know all this? "No, I don't. Who are you? What are you doing to him?"  
  
"You tell the truth, then I will answer."  
  
"OK! I love him, I care for him, and I am jealous! You happy? Now answer my questions."  
  
The witch seemed satisfied with herself. "I am Omi, a powerful dead miko. My beauty was marveled for centuries before my death, as well as my power. I was rich, and could have any suitor I pleased. But I died a widow out of force. The man I loved was disappeared, and died. I would have no one else. So, I locked myself in a garden, and put a spell on myself. Any man who walks by hears my beautiful voice, will walk into the garden, and stay there till their death. Any women who walk by will either dismiss the graveyard, or walk in out of curiosity. But they will see the truth about this place, and me. The spell can be broken only if I am revived."  
  
"But Inu Yasha, isn't there anything I can do for him? Please, he may not love me, but I can't help loving him anyway."  
  
The witch seemed to consider this. She turned her back for a moment. "Yes, if he chooses you over me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll take him out of the vines, and he will be able to see you and see me, in my former glory, and if you win, I'll let him go. If not, you'll serve me as a lady in waiting, dead of course, and in seven years, be given back your life and freedom. How does that sound?"  
  
Kagome scratched her head. What would she do? What if she lost? Inu Yasha would die, and so would she. No use losing both their lives right? But then again, what if he picked her? How could he love someone he never really knew? Surely she could win, right? Maybe not. But love moved her to do something she would have never done.  
  
"Kay. . . . ."  
  
"Good, let's start now." She snapped her fingers, and the world around her froze."  
  
End of Chapter-----I have a new story coming out called "A Thief's Handbook". I hope you like it. Anyways, new chapter coming up soon. 


	14. The Hardest Choice

Hey guys, thanx for the reviews. And thanks to all the readers who support this story. Anyways, I think that I should wait to put up the chapters, to leave you in suspense. . . . . Naw, don't think I should do that, because the suspense kills me too, and I'm the writer. . . . . . Of course, nothing is worse than when Rosefire1 leaves you in suspense. Anyways, here is the not so long awaited chapter 14.  
  
Disclaimer- I own Inu Yasha! *cough cough* He is mine all mine!! All mine. Hah! You can't have him. Neither can Kagome or Kikyo. I will drag him from his era and lock him in a cage until he agrees to marry me, and then put some beads around his neck forcing him to never kill me, and I'll put handcuffs on him and me, muwahahahaha! Oh wait, don't have any jewel shards. . . . . Well that puts a damper on my plans. Oh well, I guess that lady can have him until I find a jewel shard, then I will have him. If not him then Sesshy.  
  
Ok, ok, ok! *in whisper voice* I don'. . . . don't. . . . owwwwwn. . . . . Inu Yasha. See? That wasn't so bad now was it? Oh yes it was. I better write before I die of shock, and never finish the story. Then I would force you all to come to my funeral. Muwahaha. (Madly runs away laughing)  
  
Oi, I am better now. I bet you want the story now hm? Yeah me too. Shall we? Naw, let's not. Ok! Sorry. Here we go.  
  
Chapter 14: The Hardest Choice  
  
The world seemed to stand still. Kagome couldn't breath. She gasped for air, but there was none. In fact, she found she didn't need to breath. How weird was this? She looked around; all the colors blurred together until she stopped and let them refocus. Everything was in slow motion. She waved her hand, and saw the movement long after she stopped.  
  
'Where was she?'  
  
"How do you like my world? This is the death world. Not exactly hell though. Not heaven or limbo. It's a place where the dead, who can be revived by their loyalist, wait. It's sort of a dimension of none existence. It's nice to have you back darling."  
  
For a dead freaky witch, she wasn't mean or anything, seemingly fair, but still freaky. But what did she mean by back?  
  
"I don't really like the fact that I'm none existent right now, or dead for that matter. Am I dead? So, who exactly are your loyalists?" Kagome had a ton of questions, but it was better to keep it simple.  
  
"Your not dead yet."  
  
Kagome didn't like her cold tone all of the sudden. Yet. . . . She didn't like that word either. It was as if she was meant to die, like there was no hope. Shoot, had she made a mistake?  
  
"My loyalists? That is a good question. I have several in fact. One died, sort of. Another lies in a castle with my body. Another is gathering the necessary articles for my revival, and another is too power-struck to want to help."  
  
"Where is Inu Yasha? I'm sorry, but I would rather not be here any longer, so if you don't mind, may we start?"  
  
"Quick to die, don't you think? I think, that when you lose, you and I will be good friends. If I am revived within the seven years, you may come with me."  
  
"You act like I will die no matter what. What's the deal, you don't think I have a chance?"  
  
"I don't fancy losing to you Kikyo."  
  
It hit her, harder than any baseball hit to her face. This woman thought she was Kikyo. Why couldn't anyone tell the difference?  
  
"God! I'm so sick of it! If one more person calls me Kikyo, say I look like Kikyo, or says anything about her, I'll commit suicide, just so no one will get confused anymore." She dropped to her knees. She couldn't help crying. What could she do?  
  
"Oh, your not Kikyo? Maybe her reincarnation then? I heard that's what she wished for when she died, to come back with the Shikon no tama. You don't have it by chance? Do you?"  
  
"No, Kikyo took them. So, I came back to be trained, so I could kill her off. But so much has changed now. Learning the things I have. I still want revenge, but that seems so far off now. So many things have got in my way."  
  
"I see, well I truly don't like this place much, so let's get on with our little game. What was your name?"  
  
"Kagome. Let's go then."  
  
With a flick of the wrist, Omi made Inu Yasha appear, but he was asleep. He stood precisely in the middle of them. She snapped and his golden eyes shot open.  
  
"Ok, what the hell happened?!" Inu Yasha always had his way with words.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inu Yasha turned to face her.  
  
"Hey wench, I have been looking for you ya know? You're a hard wench to find. Then there was this garden.  
  
"Heh hem," Omi coughed a little too loud and broke the reunion.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, listen, I need to ask you a question," Omi spoke up.  
  
"Feh?"  
  
"Which of us would you pick? Me or Kagome."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Don't lie to us," Omi said. But somehow Omi didn't look like Omi anymore. It was Kikyo. But Kagome would have sensed Kikyo. Omi shapshifted!  
  
This just wasn't fair! Kagome would have screamed but her mouth was locked shut. Omi shifted her looks. The deal was so off! She no longer stood as Omi, but as Kikyo.  
  
" Um, uh." This was just way too hard. Inu Yasha's mind was frying. He loved Kikyo, but she was dead, he knew that. Kagome was her reincarnation. Wasn't she just as good? If not better. What? He couldn't believe this. Kagome had changed his mind. He preferred Kagome to Kikyo. But why? What had Kagome done? There were so many emotions since Kagome reawakened him. Sometimes he loved her, and sometimes he. . . . . . no, he never hated her. He just loved her.  
  
Kagome was tapping her foot. She periodically checked to see if her mouth was working. Nope, still mute.  
  
"Listen Kikyo. We did have a relationship."  
  
"Yes we did, didn't we? Now we can get right back to where we left off."  
  
"I don't know. Why can't I have you both? It's just too hard to choose."  
  
Kagome dropped to the floor. She started to grasp for air. She knew there was none to grasp for, but she was breathing so hard. In the moment it took for Inu Yasha to answer, she had figured out something. She was wishing he loved her, so that she could love him back without the hindering thought of Kikyo. Before he answered, it took her a moment's time to figure out that it wasn't her life she wanted, just his love. But the way he just answered, he wanted them both. She wanted his love Dangit! But she didn't have it. Not all of it. It belonged to Kikyo. She would just never have his love, because he just wasn't free. She knew it all along, but she tried anyway. She failed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, we do not have all day. I need you to pick. Kagome will be ok if you don't choose her. She will always have Kouga."  
  
Kagome's head snapped up. The tears blotched face. She hated this woman. How did she know about Kouga? She was putting thoughts in his mind.  
  
Inu Yasha seemed to make up his mind. Kagome did have Kouga. Sure he was strong enough to protect her, right? So why couldn't he have Kikyo? It made sense, and everyone would have someone in the end. He would rather have Kagome, but then who would Kikyo have? He couldn't leave her again to suffer. He looked at Kagome with a look of loss and sadness. And then Kagome knew, she had lost.  
  
"I choose. . ." It suddenly became so hard. Why couldn't he just say Kikyo? Why couldn't he just give up Kagome? He wouldn't have any problem if this had been when they had met. But he knew her. He knew her scent, her curves, her smile, and her feelings. It haunted him.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, my dear. I know it is me you want. So just kiss me, and be done with this."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said kiss me. You are going to choose me anyhow, right? Kagome is just trash. She would be Kouga's mate if you didn't protect her all the time. Why do you think she sticks around?"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned at Kikyo. He knew what he had to do.  
  
*Gasp* I am just going to leave you right here! Hah. That's your punishment for not letting me have Inu Yasha. Actually, I think it's a good cliffhanger, don't you? Naw, I think you hate me. But I love you. So whom should he pick? R&R and tell me what you think. But I'm not sure it will matter. I already have whom I want him to pick. So, let's play the guessing game. Who will it be? Kikyo, or Kagome. Vote now. Lol, I always wanted to say that . . . . Ciao Loves and hugs to everyone! 


	15. Tears and Silent Goodbyes

Hiya everyone. I bet most of you are wondering who it is Inu Yasha picks. Hum. . . Quite honestly, I would like to know too. It's been bugging me for quite awhile. And I think that we all deserve to know the answer. Well, let me write and we will get a chance to glace at what will happen, and who the lucky girl is. Actually to calm you suspense, I will tell you now! He picks. . . . . . . . . . ME! Muwahaha.  
  
Ok ok. I don't own Inu Yasha, anymore then I own the Inu Yasha video for English. But I will eventually. Just like Inu Yasha. Hah! Yeah all right. Let's go! Before I begin this chapter, I would like to explain something. I do not believe in the afterlife, or dead coming back to life unless by means of God in the resurrection. I believe Jehovah is the supreme God. And, no matter what my story portrays, my beliefs remain so.  
  
*-*  
  
Chapter 15: Tears and Silent Goodbyes  
  
Tears were splattered all over the floor. Inu Yasha was one answer away from finally revealing his true feelings. Kagome didn't need to hear it. Like so many times before, it rang in her head, louder than ever. Inu Yasha loved Kikyo. She tried to stand up again, but her knees wouldn't hold her any longer. She cried out in grief and slumped to the floor. It was over; she was dead, literally, and mentally.  
  
There was nothing left for her now. There was no spirit left. Inu Yasha looked over to her, smiling sadly, like it was the hardest thing he would ever do. He didn't like to see her cry, and she was crying because of him. How did she know what he was going to decide? A string was pulling at his heart. He walked over to Kagome and crouched next to her. He put his finger under her chin and slowly brought her head up to eye level. She had no life left in her eyes; there was no more color or shine. They looked so dull.  
  
She couldn't stand looking into golden orbs any longer. Why was this hurting so much? She diverted her eyes somewhere else, but they slid back to Inu Yasha. His face was expressionless. She couldn't read his emotions. The tears dropped onto his kimono. He couldn't think of anything to do except be there for her. He realized that he was hurting her by not choosing her, even though he hadn't said anything yet.  
  
Kagome's body slumped. The deal was done. Omi had read his mind. She knew his feelings. He looked to Kagome, and back at Kikyo.  
  
But he suddenly stopped. His eyes fell once again on Kagome. Her limp body rested in his hands. Her eyes were open, but they weren't focused on anything. Then the horror hit him like nails.  
  
Kagome was dead.  
  
He abruptly pulled Kagome's body into a tight hug, but her body just slumped over his.  
  
"Kagome, no, I'm so sorry. Please come back! Kagome you don't understand, I never meant to hurt you. You never let me finish."  
  
He received no answer and just held her body closer to his own, and kept whispering 'No, please no,' as his lips moved. He suddenly felt another presence in the room. He slowly placed Kagome's body on the floor, and turned. He no longer saw Kikyo, but an old Miko standing before him.  
  
"Welcome my dear."  
  
"Who the hell are YOU? What did you DO TO KAGOME!"  
  
"Ah yes, Kikyo, you mean, me?" Omi shape shifted right before his eyes into the lanky tall body of Kikyo. He gapped at her.  
  
"Oh, and of course Kagome is here with me." Out of the black dense darkness out stepped a white maiden, who Inu Yasha immediately recognized as Kagome. She was no longer in her small school uniform, with that bright cheery smile she always wore when she was with him. She had the same expression as the dead woman on the floor, lifeless, and unhappy. She wore a ghastly white dress that draped to the floor. Her face was pale as ivory.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome what happened to you?"  
  
Kagome looked over to Omi with pleading eyes. Omi nodded and snapped her fingers. For the first time in awhile, Kagome was able to speak.  
  
"Inu Yasha, my soul and my spirit, you have taken away with you. My life no longer is my own. So, this is where we part. Omi and I made a deal, in which if I won, would have been your release from death in the graveyard. But my loss was my life for seven years in hell. Now, you have made your decision, so leave this place, and go to Kikyo. Be free, free to love, and free to never let me leave your memory. Go, and consider my sacrifice for you."  
  
Kagome's death led to her maturity. She no longer felt the pain of emotions, or the sufferings of jealousy. She no longer wished for revenge, or for the love of someone she couldn't have. She felt inner peace, true inner peace, for the first time, and finally felt as if she belonged.  
  
She nodded and stepped back, only to have Inu Yasha step towards her. He walked up to her until he was two inches from her face.  
  
"Kagome, you do not know what choice I have made. I have not said anything of the sort. And for the deal to work, I must say whom I choose. Well, I choose Kagome. No if, ands, or butts. Understand lady? Give Kagome her soul back, and release her. I choose her. Understand?"  
  
Omi fell backwards. Her body was slowly erasing itself. She was disappearing.  
  
"He is right Kagome, go find your body, and possess it once again." Omi then faded away.  
  
Kagome looked around for her old body. She immediately took off, as her spirit was now just a light bouncing around. Inu Yasha ran for her body and held it out for her. The spirit bounced off the wall and into the unoccupied body. Suddenly, Kagome gasped for air as she breathed. The blackness fell away, and soon returned back to the graveyard. Everything was gone. Kagome was still so weak from the whole ordeal, so Inu Yasha carried her out. As soon as they stepped out of graveyard, it returned to the once again beautiful garden that Inu Yasha first saw. Kagome glanced one final time, and saw Omi waving goodbye to her sweetly. She smiled back, and fell asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't remember which way he had come, so he unknowingly took the path where Kagome's scent was strongest. About an hour later, Kagome had awoken. He sat her down, and then plopped himself beside her. The silence was becoming thick. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome about to say something, but her next words cut like a dagger.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you were going to pick Kikyo weren't you. If you hadn't heard about the deal I mean. I wouldn't have died if you didn't feel that way."  
  
Inu Yasha turned away, afraid to let her see his face of shame and agony.  
  
He didn't say anything yet. But he didn't plan on hiding it from her. He just needed to tell her flat out.  
  
Ah, yes, the ever so formidable cliffhanger. How does he feel? Will we ever know? Join in next time to find out!-HAHA-Anyways, R&R, and tell me how you like this chapter. It was kind of dark, and I am sorry, but that is the way the plot worked. Anyhow. Talk to you all soon. Sorry about the short chapters. I don't mean it honestly. Next time I will make it really long for repentance. Ok, anyways, ciao! (And for those of you who want to know, No, I'm not Spanish, sorry. Lol ) 


	16. The Truth Always Hurts

Hey Ya! Everyone, so sorry for the delay, got grounded for no reason. Well, my weird mother grounded me for 3 weeks! But she saw where she made a mistake and took me off grounding. Anyways, I'm back, and here is the ever missed chapter 16!  
  
Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts  
  
The silence surrounding both of them was quite unnerving. Kagome didn't want to hear what he was going to say, nor did she want to hear his answer. Knowing the truth . . . well, she knew it would hurt.  
  
Inu Yasha's face was still turned away from hers. She was glad of it. She sat there, staring at his back. Her eyes traced the outline of his Hamori. She smiled vaguely. She knew every line of his back, every curve of his shoulder blades. She had ridden on it so many times. But there would never be another chance for her to touch him. Not ever. She couldn't bear to think of sharing him. She needed to let go. She needed to say goodbye.  
  
This might have been the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She got up, startling Inu Yasha. He stood up out of instinct; ready to lead her back, in silence. He would protect her, forever. He swore he would silently.  
  
Kagome turned to face him. All her courage leaked from her heart. She wanted to say it, wanted to leave him there. The reflection of Kikyo mirrored in her mind, and all the rage came back. All the pain flared in her eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha, go. Go back where you came from. Go back to Kikyo, and leave me be."  
  
Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open. "What the hell are you talking about Kagome? You need rest you wench. I just saved your ass back there, and you are so quick to leave? Is Sesshoumaru caring for you enough?" he said rather sarcastically. Kagome caught it in his voice.  
  
Did he just say he saved me? Hah! "Inu Yasha, you dog turd! I saved your miserable life. I was more than willing to give it up for you. You selfish jerk!" She turned her feet and marched away, steaming in unbelief.  
  
Inu Yasha ran up to her, and caught her hand. He felt her heart race, and looked at her haughtily. He knew she loved him, so she would never leave him; it was almost funny that she was trying to run away from him.  
  
He suddenly let out a laugh.  
  
"What, is this situation amusing? Well, laugh all you want. You don't deserve squat anymore. Leave me Inu Yasha. I hope you enjoy hell with Kikyo. Heaven knows you deserve to be there."  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe this, did his Kagome just tell him to go to hell? No, he must have had heard wrong. He squeezed her hand tighter, almost bruising it.  
  
She turned to him pale, almost ashen. Her eyes were cold and sad.  
  
He pulled her into a hug; cover her whole body with his red sleeves. She struggled at first, quite violently, but her body didn't have much strength left to fight him off. She pretty much slumped against him. He was happy she finally had given in. She was trying to whisper something. But it was muffled in his kimono. He pulled back to hear her.  
  
"What did you say?" he said very gently.  
  
She looked away from him, trying to loosen his hand from hers.  
  
"Inu Yasha. . . . . Sit!" she whispered softly. But no matter how soft it was, his body was still flattened to the ground. She tore her hand from his numb hand, and ran. She didn't look back, and she didn't say a word. But he could smell salty water in the air, tears. She was crying. He had made her cry. He cursed out softly, and got up slowly, and ran after her.  
  
She started to hear his footsteps coming behind her. Her legs were tired. She couldn't run much longer, and she knew he would catch up to her soon. But there wasn't anything he could say to change her mind. What could he say?  
  
She bit her lip hard. Her hands came up to her face, trying to wipe away the tears, when he caught up with her, she didn't want to have him see her crying. She was just as weak as he knew she was. She suddenly started to wish that there was someone to protect her from Inu Yasha. She could hear him so close behind her, growling.  
  
"Dammit Kagome! What's gotten into you? What the hell are you running from? What do you want me to say to you? It was a mistake!"  
  
She knew he was holding back from catching her. Her mind wouldn't let her stop, but her legs were tormenting her. There was something, the only thing, she could do.  
  
"Inu, Inu Yasha, I'm sorry, but this can't continue. Sit Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha fell to the ground, watching Kagome get further and further away. As soon as his body was free from the curse, he got up and ran after her. Then came another sit command. At this rate, she would succeed in running away from him. Then, a plan formed in his head. He'd stop running after her. She'd come back, and he knew she would. So he lied there, on the ground, as her footsteps grew further and further away. Sooner or later, someone demon would come, and try to kill her, and she would come running back to him. He was sure this was just another girl game to play with his head. Or so he hoped. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
-_-  
  
Kagome's legs finally buckled. She didn't hear Inu Yasha's footsteps anymore. She didn't hear him yelling her name to come back either. Well, it kind of hurt that he had given up. Did she actually expect him to come and get her? Her head dropped. She guessed not.  
  
There was something formidable in the air. The sky had turned dark, much too dark to be natural. Then, a recognizable figure started to descend from the purple clouds. It was Naraku. Kagome tilted her head up and smiled. For the first time in her life, she was happy to see him. Her legs were still numb, and wouldn't move. Maybe. . . . . . . . he could carry her. Wanting help from Naraku was pretty low, and she knew that. But, at the time, she wouldn't have been able to take herself back to the castle, nor could she find it even if she had the energy. Her soft bed back at the castle seemed to call her name.  
  
-_-  
  
Inu Yasha smelt a demon in the air. He started to grit his teeth. It had been two hours since Kagome had left his sight, well, two hours and 18 minutes. It wasn't coming any faster either. The stench was that of Naraku, and he knew Kagome wouldn't have been able to fight him alone, and she was too far off to come running back to him. He got up quickly and traced Kagome's scent, which was getting stronger then ever.  
  
So, she hadn't roamed as far off as he thought. He turned a corner, his eyes roaming everywhere for her. He knew Naraku was here now, because he smelled him very close.  
  
He turned the corner and gapped.  
  
-_-  
  
Naraku stepped down to the ground, facing Kagome. Her weak legs struggled to get up. He held out his hand to help her. She grabbed it thankfully.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears were twitching. She was speaking to Naraku, with a smile on her face! He needed to know what she was saying. Why was she so near to him, was she under his spell? No, she seemed sane; then again, she was touching Naraku.  
  
There was a distasteful tang swirling in his mouth. It could have been blood, because his teeth were biting the sides of his cheeks very hard.  
  
Kagome's heart was throbbing. How wrong was this. She let Naraku take hold of her by the waist. He whispered sweetly in her ear, "Dear Kagome, I will always help you." She looked at him warily.  
  
Inu Yasha's ear had picked up Naraku's exchange with Kagome. If he wasn't sprinting so fast, he might have seen the steam coming from his ears. This whole Kagome/Naraku ordeal wasn't exactly going too well with him.  
  
"Get your hands OFF her!" he screamed. Kagome's stomach lurched forward as she turned to see Inu Yasha racing towards her. She was so afraid. She betrayed him, and didn't want to deal with the music.  
  
"Go, go now Naraku, he'll rip us apart!" There were fresh tears bracing her eyes. It was almost a goodbye for Inu Yasha. He had chosen. She could no longer see him again. Naraku lifted her off the ground far enough where Inu Yasha couldn't reach them. He dropped a puppet master for Inu Yasha to deal with, while he carried his precious cargo away.  
  
Kagome had gone stiff. Had she really done, what she thought she did? Her body was flying far away from the battle between the fake Naraku and Inu Yasha. She could just leave him, but she had to explain. She knew he'd hate her for this, but an explanation was indeed necessary.  
  
"Naraku, please set me back on the ground near Inu Yasha, I forgot my arrows. I must get them."  
  
Naraku shook his head. "Kagome, perhaps you feel guilty leaving Inu Yasha to figure this out, but I assure you he will be fine."  
  
"No, Naraku, this is important to me. I'm no longer asking; prove to me you want to help. Set me down."  
  
"Yes. Milady."  
  
Naraku slowly retraced his path. He dropped Kagome a bit harder than she expected.  
  
"Do not take long Kagome. Lady Riana is anxiously waiting for you."  
  
Kagome nodded. Naraku cut the voodoo stick thing, and the fake Naraku disappeared. The smoke began to clear.  
  
Inu Yasha saw Kagome walking through the heavily smoggy area. His sword was still unsheathed, and the look in his eyes worried Kagome. She knew now that she had really upset him.  
  
"What the f*&# is wrong with you Kagome? I made a mistake, and suddenly, Naraku is such a better choice than I? You really are a screwed bitch."  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha, you did choose Kikyo, and that was a mistake. I am not with Naraku, but he is helping back to my true friends. They love me there, and worry, and take care of me. More then you've done the last couple of days."  
  
"Kagome, no one will ever care for you as much as I will," he suddenly said very softly. He edge slowly to her. She didn't move. If he cut her up with his sword, she certainly deserved it. So, she didn't move, and waited, but Inu Yasha's embrace came so quick, she never saw it coming.  
  
He hugged her very tight, almost as if he was trying to protect her from something unseen. He whispered into her ear so gently, she barely heard it.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave me ever again. When you died, things ran through my head, things I had wanted to say to you, and haven't been able. Now, you leave me again, because you think I would betray you. But never, never will anyone protect or care for you like I will. I can protect you both."  
  
Kagome assumed that he had meant Kikyo when he said both. And that just didn't settle to well with her. She didn't want to be used, and that's how she felt. He couldn't have Kikyo right now, so he fled to Kagome, and then when Kikyo comes again, he'd drop her like a sack of dirty clothes. She felt like a towel, and she wasn't going to deal with it.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she said to him bitterly, "I do not want to be loved by only half your heart."  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly backed away from her. "Who said I LOVED you Kagome. I said I cared for you. Just like Kikyo."  
  
That was the final straw. If he wasn't going to admit he loved her, then neither was she.  
  
"I hate you! I never want to see your dogface again! I'd rather be with Kouga then you. At least he can admit he loves me!"  
  
If Kouga hadn't turned up right then, it would have been the perfect insult to end a perfectly miserable day.  
  
And I think I'll leave you right there. * Smiles * don't you just Love me? Hehe. R&R. I won't put up the next chapter till I get enough reviews. Just to see how many people are actually reading this story. Lol, love you all! 


	17. The Rag Doll Tournament

Hey Ya! Long time no see. The weekend chore of writing has finally come. Blah! Fine I'll write, I'm sure your all anxiously waiting to see what happens now that Kouga is in the picture. Ok here we go!  
  
I am dedicating this chapter to Hoshiko! Thanx for everything girlly!  
  
Chapter 17: The Rag Doll Tournament  
  
Kagome shifted her weight uneasily onto her other foot. Things had suddenly, if not impossibly, gotten much more complicated. First she betrayed Inu Yasha by accepting Naraku's help. Then, Kouga shows up right on time to hear her pronounce that she would rather be with him than Inu Yasha. Suddenly, things seemed a lot more complex than her brain could handle.  
  
All three men stared at her. She looked up to the heavens and whispered, "Why me? Why can't I get away with anything anymore? I hate this world and everyone in it. All of them!"  
  
The men flinched when they heard her, casting suspicious looks to one another wondering why Kagome would say something like that. She'd had temporarily forgotten that the three men surrounding her were youkai, and their exceptional hearing would pick up her minor whispers.  
  
"What have you done to her mutt face?" Kouga stared viciously at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Don't look at me Wolf breath. Naraku is responsible. Anyone with half, no make that a quarter of a brain could figure that one out."  
  
Kagome shot a disapproving glare at Inu Yasha. Did he still not get that HE was the one making her suffer? Why should she suffer though? He had chosen, and she was free to move on. She would prove to Inu Yasha that she didn't care one wit whether he loved her or not, and that she was unavailable as of now. She marched over to Kouga, taking his hand in hers, and without second thought, turned to Kouga with an empty smile.  
  
Kouga took her other hand and pulled her closer to him. Kagome felt like dying on the spot. She knew in her heart this wasn't right, and this is not how she felt, but how else could she get Inu Yasha to see the truth. She lifted her bowed head to make eye contact with Kouga, who was looking relatively proud right now.  
  
"You see Kagome? This is how it's supposed to be. No more playing fetch with Dog boy. You're mine, as I have told you so many times. I see now that you recognize that." He turned to both men holding Kagome fiercely, daring either one of them to come any closer, and made a pronouncement that even shocked Kagome to the bone. "I claim this girl as my own. She is my property, for now and ever. Anyone who dares come near my bitch will pay with his or her life. Now, you will excuse us so that I may mark her properly."  
  
Kagome just about died hearing his words. Her ankles buckled, and her dead weight stopped Kouga from walking any further, because he had not released her hand yet.  
  
Inu Yasha snapped out of his disbelieving trance before quickly running up to Kagome, ripping Kouga's arm off of hers. "Kagome, what's gotten into you? It's Naraku's isn't it? He's got you under a spell. Kouga, she isn't yours, and if you so much as touch her, I'll rip your heart out and feed it to your pack."  
  
Kouga temporarily stood back fully registering Inu Yasha's words. He quickly grabbed Kagome's arm, as did Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome was suddenly being pulled in opposite directions harshly. She felt like her body was going to be split in two. Neither was going to let go, both being more stubborn than mules.  
  
"Let go you fool, before you break her!" Kouga managed to yell at Inu Yasha, whacking him in the head with his free hand.  
  
"You let go Kouga! Before I let go to come after you and break your skull."  
  
Kagome didn't see any sign of either of them letting go. She knew exactly what to do too.  
  
Suddenly, tears, fake ones, started to roll down hear cheeks, sobbing loud enough for both of the to hear. Both stopped pulling on her and stared at her quietly.  
  
"Oh thank God you two. I was almost ripped in half."  
  
"Well if you were, I would get the bigger half," Kouga said smartly.  
  
Kagome gapped at him. "You really wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't done something, wouldn't you?"  
  
Kouga shrugged. It was obviously getting quite dull for him. "Kagome, can we just go now. I think I'm catching a dog disease. Mutts and wolves don't mix."  
  
Inu Yasha's teeth gritted hard. "You bastard, she isn't yours to order around!"  
  
Kagome backed off from both of them, feeling another "tug the rag doll" tournament coming, and wasn't willing to stick around for it.  
  
Both men's egos were probably just as big of a fake as those tears she shed moments ago. She could see that they were about to fight. She backed off slowly so they wouldn't quite notice. She saw Naraku standing far up in the sky. She nodded forward to him. She suddenly saw Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga be thrust from his hand right in front of her. It glittered in the moonlight. Every member of her body told her to grab that sword. She did so, so suddenly, that she was surprised to find it in her hands. She felt cold hands slide around her waist.  
  
The next few moments were a blur. She turned to see Naraku smiling wickedly, muttering something like, "Well done." Then she slowly lolled her head back to see Inu Yasha running after her in slow motion. Screaming for her and his sword. She looked at the sword eerily in her hand, wondering how it had gotten there. She seemed confused. Her mouth dropped open as she remembered what she had done. She quickly threw the Tetsusaiga to Inu Yasha, but it was too late. Naraku was quicker. "Don't regret doing this Kagome. Don't ever regret."  
  
Kagome saw the Inu Yasha's golden orbs flicker a deep red. She gasped out violently. She turned to face Naraku, grabbing at the sword that he quickly lifted high above his head. "No Kagome, you are only making things worse."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about!" she screamed, still reaching for the sword. "YOU are the one who is going to get yourself and everyone destroyed if you don't give back Inu Yasha his Tetsusaiga. He'll turn. . . . . .  
  
There was a deep growl behind her. She shuddered against Naraku. She didn't want to see his angry face, she knew what it all meant.  
  
Ok, well, hoped Ya liked this chapter. Please Review people, it's not that hard, just a click of the button will do, and a few words cast down on it. That's all I want for my hard work. Please? Oh please oh please? 


	18. Saying Yes, Meaning No

Hey guys, sorry for the delay in my chapter updates. And thanks to Starr, for the wonderful email (cough cough) Let's see if I can actually remember what my story is about. I was grounded for soooooooooooo long, for doing nothing. Someone set me up! I'm so mad about it too. But I'm back! Yay. And for those who don't understand what's going on, I'm sorry, I'll explain better next chapter cause I already wrote this one.  
  
Chapter 18: Saying Yes, Meaning No  
  
Maybe it was the glint she saw in his eyes, or the terrible smile that lay across his face that scared her. Naraku had no intention of giving Inu Yasha's sword back, nor was he going to stop to help him. She couldn't believe that she even trusted Naraku for a moment. She admitted that she had believed he was trying to help the situation. So, why then, was she still getting higher in the air in Naraku's arms with one arm clenching the Tetsusaiga? And why was Inu Yasha still down there on the ground, trying to kill Kouga? She knew Kouga could take care of himself, but Inu Yasha? He'd probably go on a killing spree on and innocent village. Poor things. But something told her if she went back, he wouldn't try to stop from killing her too. He hadn't known the difference last time. But surly everything would be ok after he calmed down. Right?  
  
Things seemed grim, but what could she do now? Inu Yasha could give a monkey's butt about her now, so why should she press the matter? She shouldn't. He'd go back to Kikyo, and that would end the matter. No more Inu Yasha, no more jewel shard hunting with Sango and Miroku. And no more being Shippou's mom. Maybe she would visit them once in awhile.  
  
Maybe. . . . .  
  
She arrived at the castle soon after dark, holding the Tetsusgia weakly. She saw Lady Riana rush out the front door to meet her. Ten servants came to take Kagome from Naraku's cold hands. She felt her body disappear and reappear again. She knew she was in her own room. She was quickly losing all consciousness in the soft covers of her bed. She didn't want to wake again either. Things were so simple when you didn't know what was going on.  
  
But even sleep couldn't help her now. Her dreams were not peaceful. She kept seeing Inu Yasha crying. Crying for what? She didn't understand. She moved in closer to hear him. Then, she saw Kikyo walk up to Inu Yasha, kissing his cheek. He backed off from her, and slapped her. She didn't know why, but Kagome was smiling at this. She heard Inu Yasha yell at her.  
  
"Get away from me Kikyo, you sniveling wench. You made me lose everything I loved, everything I needed," for a brief moment, Kagome thought he was referring to her. "I lost my sword, my father's only gift to me, to Naraku!"  
  
Was that all he had lost? Was that all that was important to him? He didn't say anything more after that, but as he turned away from Kikyo, she saw him mouth 'Kagome' with his lips as he continued to cry. Well, if he wasn't going to admit it to anyone, especially Kagome herself, then neither was she, and here was yet another reason to forget he ever existed. That seemed harsh, but he hurt too.  
  
She finally woke from her dream. Her body felt exhausted, and her legs were so sore. How did she get herself into these messes? She swung her legs to the side of the bed, dragging her aching body after her. The servants had fallen asleep next to her bed. Lazy as they were, she was grateful to them, and wouldn't tell.  
  
She had the sudden urge to be by the ocean. She opened her door and quietly made her way to the front door. She was almost afraid that some alarm would go off, but then she remembered that this was the feudal era. She giggled at herself. She would probably be here for a very long time. She opened the large doors and stepped out into the dark night. It was a beautiful half moon tonight. It lit up the sky, and she could see every star for miles. Never had she seen such a remarkable site. You'd never see this in modern day Tokyo, with all the artificial lights at night.  
  
She walked to the side of the palace, where the moon laid over the ocean. She plopped herself down. If Naraku or anybody planned to push her over, she wouldn't have cared. She knew she deserved it for leaving Inu Yasha the way she did.  
  
She sat there for a long time, thinking of Inu Yasha, and all the times they fought over the stupidest things. She sighed grievously. No more Inu Yasha to make her feel all funny inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru had somehow sneaked up on her. She felt his tall body standing behind her. "May I join you?" he asked quite gently.  
  
She really didn't want anybody here while she thought. "Yes, you can."  
  
She saw his body gracefully place itself next to hers. "Are you well?"  
  
No, she was the last thing from well. She was terrible. She was a backstabbing, little wench, and her body ached everywhere. "Yes, I'm fine Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I don't think you are. You seem so changed from before. Your happy and light attitude has disappeared. Your cheerful disposition no longer accompanies you. What happened?"  
  
His interest seemed genuine, and she needed someone to tell.  
  
She ran her hands through her hair. "Well, I went for a walk. Found Inu Yasha dying, and helped him. I lost my own life because he chose Kikyo. But, after he found out, he took it back, and saved me from dying and being Omi's slave."  
  
She could have sworn she saw him flinch at the mention of Omi, but it could have been the moon playing tricks.  
  
"Then, I ran away after Inu Yasha said he didn't love me. I kept running until I bumped into Naraku, and asked him to take me back here. He was more than happy to help. It just so happened that Inu Yasha turned up at just the right time to notice our little reunion, and got all mad. Then Kouga showed up, pronounced me as his woman, and then all hell broke out between Inu Yasha and Kouga. Naraku came to me and took me with him, and Inu Yasha became a demon because he lost his sword, and I took it. I tried to give it back but Naraku wouldn't let me. So, for all I know, he could still be fighting Kouga. And everything is so messed up now, that I feel everything is hopeless." She took a deep breath. She felt a little better getting it all of her chest.  
  
She waited for Sesshoumaru to answer, to comment on how stupid she acted. She kept waiting for what seemed like years. She turned to face him, only to find out that he was facing her.  
  
He took her hand in his, and looked back at the moon. "It'll be ok Kagome. Everything has a purpose. Your destiny is great, and you will contribute in reviving a very strong Miko. You will teach people to cooperate and trust each other. You will change the lives of many, and bring hope to those who have none. You are here for a purpose. You have left Inu Yasha for a purpose. And everything will reveal itself in time. Your safety and life is in my hands now. And I promise to protect you forever."  
  
She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop the tears. Inu Yasha promised the exact same thing. It wasn't fair. The tears were uncontrollable.  
  
Sesshoumaru released her hand, but she grabbed it again. She wanted someone, anyone to be by her side. She didn't want to be left alone again. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away, and got up. She didn't try to retain him again. But she was surprised when he picked up her body slightly off the ground, and lay her in his lap. He put his chin on top of her head, and rocked back and forth. He hummed some unknown tune. Before this, she had never known Sesshoumaru to sing, or be this gentle or sweet. He had a godly voice that slowly put her to sleep. She felt safe, she felt wanted, and she felt loved. And that's all she ever wanted.  
  
The next morning, or at least good into the afternoon, she woke in her own bed, obviously tucked in and still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. She got up and went to the mirror. She jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru's reflection in the mirror. She turned around, and sure enough, there he was, sleeping in a chair next to her bed.  
  
She brushed her hair, and changed in the bathroom. She washed her face, and put on some of the makeup the servants had left for her. She looked well enough in her own opinion. She tiptoed quietly to Sesshoumaru's side. She lightly touched his arm.  
  
He woke up startled, with red eyes, and gnashing his fangs wildly. He lashed out, almost afraid that he got caught sleeping. Kagome was so frightened that she fell backwards. His claws snatched and ripped the front of her dress, so that her chest was visible. She ran behind her own bed and pulled up the covers over her bare chest. She was gasping for air, and was so afraid she didn't speak.  
  
After a moment, Sesshoumaru returned to normal, and looked for the enemy who tried to attack him in his sleep. But he only found Kagome in his, no this wasn't his room, this was her room. He smelled fear in the air, and saw Kagome trembling, with her chest covered. He must have attacked her. He suddenly felt very guilty.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't think I meant to attack you."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, I only tried to wake you, and I didn't mean to alarm you. Oh please forgive me." She was breathing so fiercely, that she was surprised she wasn't recovering from being choked.  
  
He chuckled to himself, even though it didn't show on his face. Now here was a rather interesting situation. He had fallen asleep in Kagome's room. She had tried to wake him up, and he proceeded to rip off the front of her dress. Now here she was, trembling like a leaf, covering herself up to keep from showing her body. How modest.  
  
He got up from the rather comfortable chair and walked to her side. She clenched the bedspread even tighter. He leaned down to her face, and kissed her cheek. She was so shocked that she dropped the covers entirely. But he did not look; he turned and left the room. She rushed to pull the covers back up as he did. She heard a faint laugh as he left the room.  
  
"I don't believe he just kissed me. I don't believe I just dropped the covers. I don't believe he slept in this room. I can't believe any of it. At least he didn't stay to look at me naked. I give him more credit for that than I would for Miroku any day." She giggled loudly to this thought. She slipped on a new gown.  
  
*Inu Yasha*  
  
His blood still hadn't calmed down. He seemed to be missing some scent in the air that usually calmed him down. Although, he really couldn't think properly, and his instincts were telling him to kill everything moving, something inside him made him slowly come back to the real world. Betrayal. Something about betrayal, it made him wild with anger. With Kouga gone, fleeing from the scene quicker than he could move to catch up, and trying to remember why he was fighting him anyway. There was something missing, and he couldn't comprehend what it was yet. His claws were pulsing, and the fresh smell of blood that came from innocent traveling family that unfortunately crossed his path was making him sick. Blood, always blood. One day he'd settle down with some woman, not just any woman, but a particular one, and have puppies, and take care of them forever, and no more blood.  
  
The thoughts of the future slowly brought him back to good-old-Inu Yasha. And as soon as his thoughts were clear, he remembered parts of the battle. His sword knocked from his fingers, Kouga, and Kagome. Now he remembered. Kagome had started all of this. It was all making sense. She betrayed him. She took his sword, she left him in mid-battle, and SHE WENT WITH NARAKU! His blood starting to heat again, but he went to a near by puddle and splashed his face to cool him off. He sat down near a tree to think long and hard.  
  
Kagome would pay for what she had done. Whatever it was that he had felt for her was totally gone. She betrayed him. He thought she had loved him. Then she wanted to go with Kouga! This was enough. He hated her. That wench was going to die. He would retrieve his sword and deal hell to anyone trying to stop him. Kagome was long from just getting punished. But the thought of killing her seemed too intense. But maybe this is what he needed to do in order to move on to that dream of a mate and pups. Only the future, moving into it, and forgetting the past were his sanctuary now. Kagome was as good as dead, and his sword was as good as in his sheath.  
  
And I'll leave you all there! Muwahahaha. Sorry, I know I'm totally terrible. Bad me bad bad me. Oh my new story is up. It's called "A thief's handbook." I think it's good. I like it anyways. So please read it and tell me what you think. 


	19. No Such Thing As a Real Friend

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I know you all have been dying to find out what's happening. Listen, the characters in this fiction are a bit OCC. But listen, that's the beauty of stories. A lot of you are upset with how Kagome has been acting, I totally understand, but you'll see, not everything turns the way you'd expect. Chapter 19: "Kagome, you have no idea how worried I was!" Riana called out to her from the bottom floor. She tried to look mad, but a smile spread across her face. She then disappeared from the floor. Kagome was suddenly wrapped a large hug engulfing her entire body. Riana hugged her like her mother did. Something she had missed. She hugged back with all her might.  
  
They stood there for a minute, Rina stroking her head. Kagome started to cry softly. Rina whispered hushes into her ear, telling her it was going to be ok.  
  
"Sesshy told me what happened."  
  
Kagome recoiled from the hug, shaking her head. "I figured he would, but it's not like I told him not to. It was nice of him to talk to me last night. I needed someone to listen to me. He just happened to be there. I probably would have spilt my thoughts to the wind anyway.  
  
Riana nodded her head. "Kagome, if you're ready, I think it's time we trained you."  
  
Kagome sniffed and looked at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." They both laughed. "I'm getting so lazy."  
  
"Yes, you are. But let me tell you it won't be easy. My brother and I have no mercy for trainees."  
  
"Then I better get changed. I don't think I have any workout clothes though."  
  
"Workout clothes? What's that? Oh well, here, this is the attire your going to wearing for instruction course."  
  
"Yeah, that's what workout clothes are. Ok, I'll go get changed."  
  
"Hurry up, you better be on time, or I'll increase the intensity."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
Inu Yasha made his way through the maze. The smell of Naraku and Kagome still reeked through the passages.  
  
'I don't believe her. I can't believe she'd do this to me. Three years, and I'm still not good enough for her. Running off with that fiend.'  
  
He caught scents of the ocean nearby. Sesshoumaru was always someone for the sea. He continued to follow the path.  
  
*Kagome *  
  
"No more! I can't, OW, I can't take this anymore."  
  
"Hush Kagome. Endurance, you must have it."  
  
Kagome was stuck in the middle of the oceans current. She had been in there for 3 hours now. She had to swim away from the death rocks, and the seaweed that she absolutely hated."  
  
"Kagome, might I suggest that you not try to run away from every piece of seaweed that floats by you! It is not going to hurt you."  
  
Kagome shot a dirty look at Rina. "If I get out of here, I'll torture you!"  
  
"No, we'll torture you Miss Kagome," Sesshoumaru said glancing at her. He and Rina sat on a rock nearby Kagome, just in case something wrong happened. Her goal was to make it to the bottom of the cliff. If she made it by midday, she'd have to climb up the rocks. They'd give her a day off, and start the process over again.  
  
She was a laughable site to anyone who passed. What was really funny was that the bottom of the cliff was covered in seaweed.  
  
"This is UNBEARABLE! I refuse to go near that cliff!"  
  
"Then you won't be coming out anytime soon," Riana said with a wicked smile.  
  
"It's like cleaning toilets! It's disgusting."  
  
"Well, that's ok. Seaweed is actually very good for you. Considering that you're probably going to be covered in sea lice if you don't get out of there by midday."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened larger than saucers. "Uh, um, you don't suppose we could like, do this tomorrow, do you? I'm just a big raisin floating."  
  
"Nope, you better get out soon then. The softer your skin, the worse it is when you climb those rocks."  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh. She inched her way over the cliff bottom. "Ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe, uck! Gross! Get me out get me out! I'll scream."  
  
Sesshoumaru gestured a "go ahead" look to her.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRGH!"  
  
Riana looked over to Sesshoumaru sympathetically, but he shook his head. She sighed and looked to Kagome with an "oh well" look.  
  
She finally got the guts to touch the rocks. She slowly made her way up the cliff. Her arms screamed in pain. Her body weight was too much.  
  
She felt her body fall backwards. There wasn't anytime to scream.  
  
Mid-fall someone caught her. She looked up to see Rina flying, holding her.  
  
"I think that's enough Sesshoumaru, I'm talking her home. We'll start training in there."  
  
Kagome gagged somewhere after Rina had mentioned training. She felt like throwing a fit. "Oh I hate this!"  
  
"Yeah, but think of all the benefits."  
  
"What, me falling to my death? Oh yeah, I see, great benefit. And while I'm at it, I'd like to plan my funeral too."  
  
Rina finally reached the top of the cliff and let Kagome down.  
  
She grabbed her shoulders gently. "Kagome, I would never do anything to you that I thought would hurt you. I only want what's best. Sometimes, you have to have pain to gain anything."  
  
Yeah, that is exactly what she felt, pain. Her body ached. She wanted to complain and cry, but she was just too tuckered out.  
  
"Kagome, now we train your Miko powers. If we do this, combined with your strength training, we can get you just as strong as Inu Yasha. Listen I can't promise that we can get your miko powers perfect, at least until we get the whole shard."  
  
"Why do you need the shard?"  
  
"Listen Kagome, there is a Miko, somewhat dead, somewhat alive. We must revive her from her quiet state. Once we do this, she can train you to perfection. You have a destiny. You are very important to this world of ours. Besides, you're my only friend I can trust."  
  
"Oh, um, thanks."  
  
Riana nodded and threw her an apple. Kagome looked at it with distaste, like it was a disease.  
  
"Snack?"  
  
"No, lunch."  
  
"WHAT! After all that, this is what I get?"  
  
"Yep, now, I'm giving you an hour rest. Meet me downstairs by that time. If you don't, I'll drag you down, and you won't get any dinner. Got it?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said gloomily.  
  
She trudged up the staircase, and entered her room. She flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep, letting her skin return to it's normal looking self.  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
"I'm getting close. I smell them."  
  
He had been traveling on the bottom shore for about an hour. It was already late. 6:00 traveling all day with no food. His stomach hurt. He wanted some noodles, or possibly anything at this point.  
  
"Time to hunt again." Inu Yasha had not hunted for 3 years, ever since Kagome brought those wonderful Instant raimen packages there (I'm not advertising those deliciously wonderfully cheap and super-duper good noodles).  
  
He traveled for another 30 minutes, unable to pick up any scent. He came to a very high cliff.  
  
It was drenched in Kagome's wonderful smell.  
  
Inu Yasha's heart leaped about a thousand cliffs. He was nearing his goal.  
  
*Kagome *  
  
"I can't concentrate! This hurts my brain too much!"  
  
Rina chuckled. Kagome's face was a dark purple. Her face looked like she was constipated.  
  
"Come on Kagome! We just need you to focus your power. As soon as we can get you to shoot some pink and hit the gong, you can have dinner."  
  
"I don't know how to do that! God have mercy on me!"  
  
"Well, you have been doing this for over two hours. I'd think by now we would have been able to make your power surface." Rina had her nose stuck in some ancient priestess book that the librarian had found.  
  
"I feel it in the tips of my fingers, I just don't know how to get it out."  
  
Rina rolled her eyes. "You said that an hour ago."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, maybe we need a new tactic, before you face melts off," Rina chuckled.  
  
"Like what?" Kagome pleaded, looking for any way out of the torture.  
  
"Hm, how about pretend that you are in a death situation, and the person you hate most is going to eat you."  
  
She looked at Rina with a scornful stare. "And right now, that person is probably going to be you."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you."  
  
Both of them chorused in laughter.  
  
Kagome's face turned serious. She closed her eyes. The first person was unsurprising. Kikyo contaminated her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly her whole body started to burn. She could feel the energy running through her veins.  
  
Rina gawked at Kagome. All her features were dark and menacing. Her face was full of pain and regret.  
  
"Kagome. . . ?"  
  
Kagome's whole body was glittering on and off with pink.  
  
"I hate that woman with all my heart Rina, she will never defeat me!"  
  
It was almost like she had become a totally different person in 2 minutes.  
  
"Ok Kagome! This it. Now, focus. Focus on the gong. Pretend it's your enemy. Now fire!"  
  
Kagome shuddered as pink shots emitted from her hands. Her body crumpled into a heap on the ground.  
  
Rina smiled when Sesshoumaru walked in.  
  
"She has finally begun." She stood up and walked over to her brother. "Only a little more training, and we'll get her strong enough to revive Ms. Miko."  
  
"Yes, but what about the girl?"  
  
Rina looked over to Kagome. "Well, Kagome, I think, will be able to recover. Even if she gave her life for the Lady, it be worth it, don't you think?"  
  
"Mm, but what you Inu Yasha think?"  
  
"Do you really think I care?"  
  
"No. I know you don't, but don't go deceiving Kagome into trusting you. Sooner or later, you WILL start to become friends with her, and you'll regret it when she dies. And memories will repeat itself. Don't forget, you lost Kikyo too."  
  
Rina looked away. "My mission is more important than anything. I will do my obligation to my sister, and purify her soul. Then I will finally be released from this curse."  
  
"Shall we retire?"  
  
"Yes, I think the servants will pick up after Kagome."  
  
The left the room, arms hooked together.  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
He had almost made it to the top.  
  
"Finally! That seemed way too long."  
  
His feet were entirely scratched up.  
  
"Nothing is worth this, especially not her. God, what a wimp I'm turning into."  
  
*Kagome *  
  
Kagome's body was stiff on the floor. She really didn't have anyone left. Here again, she was being used. Here again, she felt hurt. She wished somewhere; she could have gone back to having Inu Yasha. He was just a memory though.  
  
"I wish I didn't hear any of that. It's just not fair. Maybe it's time I go again. But this time, by myself."  
  
She lay there, for 30 minutes. A servant came in, and administered some cream on her body.  
  
Kagome's body started to come back to it's usual self.  
  
"Miss, you can get up now."  
  
"Oh thanks. Hey um, listen, can you take me to my room while your at it?"  
  
"Sure." The servant grabbed Kagome's hand and they were in her room five seconds later.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The servant bowed, and left.  
  
"Ok, now to pack." Kagome gathered every piece of clothing that the brother and sister had given her. It was the least they could do for breaking her heart. She picked up her bow and arrows, the makeup, a pillow, and a big fluffy blanket. She stuffed it into the knapsack that Rina had provided her when Naraku had ripped hers.  
  
She left out her door, and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed all types of non-perishable foods.  
  
She snuck out of the front door, and made her way to the bridge.  
  
She almost made it to the bridge when something deathly caught her eye. A young boy, with white hair, had made his way to her window. She froze in her spot as he opened it up.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she whispered, "No!"  
  
Ah well, that about raps it all up for this chapter. I made it a little lighter then the last couple of chapters. Everything will eventually fall into place, I promise. Unlike my AR book, that is making no sense at all. But I figure I will be able to put two and two together eventually, just like you guys. Aren't Sesshy and Rina horrible? No they are not! Hah, well, we'll see what happens next. I made this chapter longer, because I've been gone for so long. Sorry guys. But I promise to update soon! 


	20. Falling From Certain Heights

I suppose that I have been rather lacking in my updates. But, time rolls forward whether I want it to or not. I'm so tired lately. But life goes on. And you all get to finally read the next chapter. I honestly am leaning towards 30-40 chapters to this story. But don't quote me please, I'm not too sure. I don't know if any of you will like the ending either (Hah, did I scare you?) J/k you all won't know till I'm done. But, I am going to start to fix the first couple of chapters, grammar and such, but I am thinking of just giving a full blow out day to writing this story so that I can proceed to write a new story I'm thinking of, and of course, A Thief's Handbook. Anyhow, laters.  
  
To my reviewers, thank you so much. Your words mean the world to me.  
  
Chapter...What chapter am I on again? 20? Oh yeah..heh  
  
Chapter 20: To Fall From Certain Heights  
  
*Sesshoumaru*  
  
Something didn't seem right. He couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. He sensed exactly 107 people in the house. But why was something missing.  
  
He jumped out of his bed, expecting something to be hidden in the shadows.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He walked over to Rina's room, but everything was quiet. "Rina? Are you ok?  
  
"Yeah, nothings wrong. Why?"  
  
"No reason. I'm going to take a quick glance to the house."  
  
"Yeah alright, do what you please."  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his golden discs. Somehow, she had gotten so ignorant and rude lately. She never wanted to do anything anymore. And she was becoming weaker. He'd have to put her on the training plan again. . . . . . .  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
Inu Yasha peeked into the room. It was very dark inside. He wanted to break the glass, grab his sword, meet ends with Kagome, and be done with his past. But, he knew he couldn't defeat Sesshoumaru without his sword. He wasn't stupid after all. Even though he was the one who couldn't choose between Kikyo and Kagome.  
  
Where is Kikyo anyhow. . . . . . . .  
  
He sat on the upper porch for awhile, thinking about what to do next.  
  
Somehow he couldn't bring himself to kill Kagome, even if she had betrayed him. Somehow. . . . . He just couldn't.  
  
*Kagome *  
  
Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry. I won't ask for your forgiveness. I can't ask for your sympathy. But Inu Yasha, I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to live my life alone. I don't want to scream and no one be there for me. I can't find what I need here. No one cares for me here. I have looked for love in all the wrong places. Perhaps you loved me once. . . . .How do I prove I love you? Maybe it's not longer there. Maybe you were my mistake. Maybe you were my downfall.  
  
Maybe. . . .  
  
Kagome couldn't stare any longer. Once Inu Yasha freaked out about her not being in the castle, got his sword back, and tangled with Sesshoumaru, he would undoubtedly go after her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go on for too long without him catching up.  
  
And she knew she couldn't stand facing him again. She'd cry. She was crying. Her tears glittered in the moonlight on the path. She crossed the bridge willingly.  
  
One last look.  
  
She turned around, trying to find Inu Yasha, the man she loved so much.  
  
"Good bye Inu Yasha."  
  
Suddenly, she jerked. She had forgotten that he could hear very well. She turned to run, and with on large push on the bridge, not looking back, she ran.  
  
She tried to run. . . . . . .  
  
A plank snapped, and fell into the ocean cracking. Her foot was stuck. Another snapped. It couldn't take the pressure. Half her body was hanging towards certain death. She was scared. God, she was scared. She heard a howl, somewhere off in the distance.  
  
She looked around desperately. There was a small tornado looking thing edging it's way to her. It stopped, and Kouga appeared at the entrance of the bridge.  
  
"Kouga! I need your help."  
  
"I see that Kagome."  
  
"Please Kouga. Help me."  
  
Kouga scoffed. "Help you? Why should I care? You don't belong to me."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Is that how he wanted to play? "I told you before that I choose you. Remember?"  
  
"I didn't think you were serious."  
  
I wasn't  
  
"Kouga, if you save me, I will, give you something wonderful."  
  
Kouga's eyes glittered.  
  
"Yeah? Ok, that'll work, my Kagome."  
  
Kouga made a quick trip across, lifted her without any problem, and sat her down on the ground.  
  
"Oh thanks. Phew, that was scary."  
  
"And now, my gift please?" He was smiling like a mad fool.  
  
"Of course." Kagome grinned back looking silly. She got up, dusting off her skirt. She moved in close. Bent down and grabbed something. Then leaned toward Kouga's face.  
  
"Kouga, I want you to have this."  
  
She batted her eyelashes, and shoved a flower in his face.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Your gift! What you're not happy?"  
  
"I wanted you to make our mating complete. That's what I wanted."  
  
"You sick pervert!"  
  
Kouga got mad, too mad. Blood rushed to his head. "Fine."  
  
With one brief swift movement of his arm, he struck Kagome and she flew off over the side of the cliff.  
  
Falling. Why am I falling? Inu Yasha, why am I falling?  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Inu Yasha had discovered that the porch door was open, and led himself inside. There was no one in the room. But Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scent filled it. "She's a freaking whore, that's what she is."  
  
I'll kill Sesshoumaru for doing that.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
Ah, Sesshoumaru how convenient. Probably trying to ask more from Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME?"  
  
Inu Yasha remained silent. Just waiting for him to enter. What a surprise it will be when he finds that his little flower isn't around.  
  
"She's not here stupid."  
  
Somehow, Inu Yasha didn't quite expect Sesshoumaru's reaction to that.  
  
A/N: And that's it. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll make sure to update quick for you all. 


	21. To be, Or not to Be?

Somehow, between going on vacation in an isolated cabin on top of a mountain, and getting three new rpgs for PS2, I think I got kind of sidetracked on updating. So much for that "quick update" and I apologize. And I want to dedicate these next couple of chapters to Starr, Bonnie, Ryan, and definitely Monai, who have been absolutely wonderful to me!  
  
Please don't kill me for being so late!!! Sorry.  
  
Anyways, just a quick note. I can't seem to get the computer to give me italic writing when I post it up. So, I will just put (word) for Italics, which basically means that it's the person's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 21: To Be, Or Not to Be? (I don't own this phrase)  
  
*Kagome *  
  
(Incredible the way flying felt. Falling, flying, what really was the difference? She had about, oh say, 5 seconds before she hit the water.)  
  
Then, remembering her grandpa talking about grandma, and how she survived jumping from a plane into the ocean suddenly flashed back into her mind. Her grandma had become a pencil. She giggled at the thought of how grandpa tried to show them what she did.  
  
Well, she'd just have to pray, and copy her grandmother, since there was no one to save her now. So, she straightened her body out and went feet (pointed) first into the water, and when she felt she was deep enough, she made her body curve, like a croissant, so that it would shoot out towards the surface.  
  
Well, that's what she would have liked to happen. But, after the icy cold water hit her, all her thoughts cleared. A moment of pure white, then black swirled in her mind.  
  
(How long had she lay flat, slowly sinking further into the depths of the ocean, 2 maybe 3 minutes? Who cares? No one cares. So why shouldn't I just sink?)  
  
"Get out get out!" Her mind was talking to her. Those voices, those awful voices that wouldn't let her fall into eternal sleep. "Wake up stupid girl! Inu Yasha can't save you now!"  
  
(So? So what? I don't have anything left.)  
  
"Do I have to do everything for you? You invalid."  
  
Kagome clamped her hands over her ears. (Go away!)  
  
"You're dying! Out, get out of the water. Wake UP!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Outside her mind, her body floated upside-down under the water. Her back was facing toward the upper cliffs where Kouga looked down with shock, and disappointment.  
  
"You should have just come with me Kagome! You wouldn't have died! You stupid woman!" Kouga just about screamed at the top of his lungs at her. Tears, clear tears of remorse, were etched down his face. He turned away.  
  
"KOUGA!"  
  
Kouga turned to see one mad, seething woman.  
  
He gulped. "No. . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
~*_*~ A/N-Quick reminder, I know it's been awhile, so I'll just remind you what happened to Inu Yasha at this point. He stood at the porch door, went inside, and got very upset when he smelled the scents of both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Then, Sesshoumaru knocked on the door, and Inu Yasha called out, "She's not here stupid."  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, a moment too long. Inu Yasha didn't have the patients Sesshoumaru had.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, get your dumb a$$ in here! Where the hell is Kagome?"  
  
The door slowly opened to one red-eyed demon.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you are a fool. She is probably out for a walk." (He had hoped)  
  
This didn't seem to calm the half-breed down a bit.  
  
"I don't care! You said you'd take care of her! And where's my sword, and Naraku?!"  
  
It was almost funny that he was asking Sesshoumaru anything. Well, he didn't have his sword to kill first and talk later, so, he didn't have a choice.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at him oddly. (He was not in the mood for this.) "Inu Yasha, your sword will be returned to you, soon. Kagome, Kagome is out for a walk, and Naraku is on business for me. So, leave, your presence is waking the whole household. And, I'm sure you don't want 106 demons chasing your half-breed butt. Especially without your precious sword."  
  
For once, Inu Yasha believed him, and he wasn't angry.  
  
His countenance softened a little. "Sesshoumaru, how long has Kagome been here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked his head in a prideful position. "Quite some time. But, it has been worth her stay. She, she is very upset at you, and she has been hurt. You offered no gratitude when she gave her life for you. And you won't admit you love her. This is the one and only time I will help you little brother. You love her. Don't let it her drift off."  
  
"I don't Love her! Why can't anyone accept that! I care for her ok? I do, I really do, but I just don't want to choose between her and Kikyou, I owe Kikyou my life, and I owe Kagome nothing. But, I care for Kagome, so I can't just leave her to enjoy hell with Kikyou."  
  
Inu Yasha took a long deep breath. He had wanted to get that off his chest for a very long time. Funny, he didn't think he would ever tell Sesshoumaru anything. He didn't think they could ever hold a conversation where it didn't end up in an all-out battle.  
  
"So, I guess, your leaving now?"  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru, I'm leaving."  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. A beautiful woman entered. Her purple eyes and long silver hair caught Inu Yasha's attention.  
  
"Oh Yeah! Why the hell did you sleep with Kagome? That's why I was so mad at you! I knew there could never be anything right when I met up with you. And who is she?"  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Inu Yasha, you are more foolish to think that I would sleep with Kagome, then if you thought I was going to let you leave without a good fight."  
  
"Then why do I smell both your scents in here?" Inu Yasha was pissed, the anger was in the air he breathed.  
  
"I fell asleep on the chair in here, not that you deserve an explanation. And this is. . . . . . ."  
  
He looked quickly at Riana for assurance that it was ok to tell Inu Yasha. She shrugged. It didn't really matter anymore.  
  
Riana rubbed her eyes, and there was something very wrong with this picture. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha weren't tearing at each other's throats, and Kagome wasn't in the room.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
All of them were quiet for a moment.  
  
A splash echoed outside.  
  
It all rang through their heads like dominoes.  
  
"KAGOME!" all 3 chimed in horror.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that this was shorter than I planned. And I know I was late, but I am going to sit down tomorrow, regardless of finals, and make it all up to you and write the next chapter of this story and A thief's handbook. So, laters! 


	22. Enjoy Me, While I Last

Ok, I'm here, writing the next chapter! Wahoo! I didn't let you all down. Well, so I'm a little bit late, but it's better than 5 weeks, yah? Well, Anyways, no time to waste. Let's get it going.  
  
(A note to Sherry)  
  
Sherry-----Girl, are you complaining??? You think it's too long? Does everyone feel this way? (Insert teardrop) Oh well, then don't read it, Lol. Actually, I know it feels long, mainly because I probably don't update as much as I used to, and I know that needs to change.  
  
Anyhow, I know that you all are looking for some closure, and a good ending, and I will tell you now, you will not be dissatisfied by the ending, I think. Anyhow, I know I need to get around to the ending, but, out of love for a first fiction, I refuse to just mush everything into the next few chapters. I don't plan to drag it out either, I promise. Everything may seem very jumbled, but it'll all make sense soon. So, I hope you all are enjoying this fiction, and I hope you all will review. I love emails you guys, honestly. But, I love reviews more. ^_^ Anyhow, here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 22: Enjoy Me, While I Last  
  
Sesshoumaru raced towards the door, along with Riana and Inu Yasha. The demons were lightning-quick, but not quick enough to expect anything they saw. Kouga was leaning over the cliff, saying nasty things to someone.  
  
"You should have just come with me Kagome! You wouldn't have died! You stupid woman!" ~ ~ ~ ~ *Kagome *  
  
"Get up Kagome! You worthless life form! Your job isn't done."  
  
(Those damn voices.)  
  
("What the hell, exactly, IS my job?")  
  
"Kagome, what have you done? You have no strength to swim back up! You must use it Kagome. You MUST!"  
  
("USE WHAT?")  
  
"Awe, come on. Think. I can't save you forever."  
  
("Oh! You mean that? But, why?")  
  
"Just do it."  
  
("Ok.")  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She coughed, and inhaled a lot of water. Her arms were too weak to struggle to the surface. She was at least five feet from the surface. Why did it seem like a million?  
  
Her legs wouldn't move either. There was a small drum pounding in here ears, like they were ready to explode. Her lungs felt deflated, and were burning. Was this how it felt to drown, to, to die? She wasn't ready. She still had things to do. She still had a job, some job. She'd know what it was when she saw it.  
  
"Focus" The voice echoed. "Focus IT towards the bottom."  
  
Kagome shook her head. Her body wavered slowly in the water.  
  
She could hear Kouga's shouts above water. (Oh, he will pay. Oh yes, he will)  
  
She reached her weak hand towards the seemingly endless pit of darkness. She closed her eyes, pushing out her body's weakness. She focused everything she had left on that darkness. Energy, her energy, shot out like a bullet. A pink flow of streaming energy blasted from her little hand. It disappeared into utter darkness. Surely, there was a bottom to the ocean, right?  
  
She moved her hand towards a lighter looking area. She felt it push back. The energy, the energy would push her back up the cliff. That's what the voice had meant.  
  
Suddenly her body was hit by frigid air, and she took in a long gulp of fresh air, finally breaking the surface. Her body kept rising. Only 50 feet to go to get to the top!  
  
Her hand shook, violently.  
  
(No! Please don't quit on me now! Please!)  
  
But, it was no use. She saw the strand of energy flicker. Her eyes grew wide with fright. What could she do?  
  
Her eyes did a 180 looking for anything to help her. The cliff wall, she could climb it. She slowly made her way to the wall, and released her hand, letting gravity pull on her body. She would climb till she had enough power to push the rest of the way, which wasn't long.  
  
There was new energy, a new feeling, probably her second wind. She reached her hand out again. She pushed, hard. And she went up again.  
  
10 feet!  
  
5 feet!  
  
1 foot!  
  
She maneuvered her hand so that her body rose over the edge, back onto the ground.  
  
Her body landed gracefully on the ground. That feeling washed over her again. She wasn't controlling her body, her actions, or her mind. Who was she?  
  
A subtle globe of pink mikon energy lit around her. "KOUGA! Get your hairy-butt back here!"  
  
(That definitely wasn't her voice.)  
  
"Kagome?" There was a pinch of pain in the back of her mind. Someone was calling her.  
  
(Help me please!) Kagome pleaded with the voice. She struggled to call out to it. But, she couldn't control anything.  
  
Kouga looked a little too shocked for words. "Kagome? I thought you had died."  
  
There was another blaze of anger.  
  
"Kouga, dear, when a woman says no, do you know what she means?"  
  
(Who are you? Why can't I speak?) Kagome asked the voice in her head, that was controlling her.  
  
Kouga scratched his head furiously. "It means, Kagome, my mate (put stress on the word mate), no."  
  
"Good. It means no. So when I say I'm not your mate, I'm not your mate. Oh, and another thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kagome's body turned to look around at the unwelcome visitors that had finally arrived. She turned once again to face Kouga.  
  
"I will avenge what belongs to me."  
  
Kagome's body shuddered in pain. A convulsion ruptured her body.  
  
(No! Stop doing this to me! Please.)  
  
Kagome stopped, momentarily. Then, she raced, raced for Kouga, who wouldn't have seen her coming because her body was just a blur of color, running at the speed of the gods.  
  
He heard a light whisper, something that sounded a lot like, "die" in his buzzing ears. And then, all thoughts fled him. All his moments of life flashed. His light was gone.  
  
(NO!!!!!!! Stop this NOW!)  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees. She breathed so heavily, shivering from the cold wind. Kouga's body lay there, lifeless, at her side.  
  
"Kouga? Kouga, please tell me your ok. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't."  
  
Someone came up behind her, almost afraid to approach her. "Kagome, he's dead. Please, stop this."  
  
(That voice. I want that voice.)  
  
Kagome turned to see Inu Yasha crouching at her side.  
  
"Kagome, I know that wasn't you trying to kill Kouga. You could never do that."  
  
Spite entered her voice. Was there something she couldn't do? "Never do what?"  
  
"You could never kill someone like that. So violently, and you seemed too powerful for the Kagome I know."  
  
"Oh? Don't you think I could ever be as strong as you?"  
  
Inu Yasha had to be careful with his words. Sometimes, the half demon could learn. "I'm sure with a lot of hard training, I think you could." He had to bite down that strong urge to say, "Yeah right bitch."  
  
Kagome looked half pleased with what he said. "I have been training you know."  
  
She turned completely around to face him. Those golden orbs burned a whole through her eyes. She looked away. She couldn't face her memories quite yet, without feeling so much anger and betrayal, without wanting to, to, to hurt him. "Inu Yasha, go away. Please. I'm not ready yet."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
He pulled her in to a long hug. She struggled to get away. She tried hard. She couldn't let him win, ever.  
  
"Don't pull away from Kagome. Please. Don't you care about me anymore?"  
  
Kagome had to think about this.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her back slightly, to look into her eyes. She wouldn't even look at him. Her eyes didn't even seem to be alive.  
  
Tears choked her voice. "Inu Yasha, I know I've betrayed you. I took your only real love away, your sword. I left you entirely; to go to someone whom I thought would trust and love me. They fooled me too. I have put my trust in people who cannot love me. I have learned to love those who refuse to love me back. So, I do not love, I do not live. I don't want to see you again, because I can't stand the burning feeling inside."  
  
Inu Yasha almost cried. Her words were affecting him more than he chose to admit. A raindrop hit his nose, then another.  
  
In a few seconds, it poured sheets of rain. His brother and Riana turned towards the house.  
  
Riana called out to him, "Take care of her for now. When she is ready, bring her back to us, and you may reclaim your sword."  
  
Inu Yasha chose not to answer, over even look their way.  
  
Kagome felt a claw gently touch her cheekbone. He moved her gaze towards him. They were mesmerized in each other's eyes.  
  
(Please don't Inu Yasha. Don't do this to me again.)  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her close again, refusing to let her go, ignoring her pleas and struggles to leave him. He sat down, holding her in his lap. He slowly calmed her down. Her tears had stopped, and the rain plastered her hair.  
  
Kagome felt so safe in Inu Yasha's arms. She loved him, and she knew it. And perhaps before she just wanted to run away from it.  
  
She relaxed in his arms. She was too tired to run, so she slept.  
  
Inu Yasha felt Kagome slump into his chest. He picked her up slowly, and walked her under a tree, and sat down, protecting Kagome from the chilly rain.  
  
He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
*Inu Yasha *  
  
(What happened to you Kagome? Was that really you? What have they done to you? I've missed you so much. I won't let you leave again. I won't.)  
  
Kagome stirred in his arms, waking up. Her dark blue eyes turned to his face. She looked so sad, like there were a thousand daggers wanted to take her life.  
  
(Kagome, why are you so sad?)  
  
Almost as if she had read his thoughts, "Inu Yasha, I've been so alone lately. When you kissed Kikyo I felt hurt, like in some way, you betrayed me."  
  
Inu Yasha tried to interrupt. "But Kago."  
  
"No! Let me finish. I felt betrayed, so I left you. I didn't want to deal with you anymore. I finally thought that I was done with you until Kikyo came and stole my shard from me. Naraku kidnapped me. Then, Sesshoumaru offered me a deal. A deal promising to give me revenge on you and Kikyo.  
  
At the time, that's what I wanted. I wanted you to suffer the pain I had. But, I knew that I would probably not be able to hurt you. I died for you Inu Yasha, because I knew I could save you.  
  
I died, and you know what? Something happened to me, I can't explain it, and I won't try, but everything is different now.  
  
I have a path I need to follow, alone. I can't be with anyone anymore, even if I wanted to. I have an obligation as a miko to fulfill my destiny. And now, I understand why Kikyo was so mad at you. I forgave her, and now, I forgive you."  
  
~ There was a lot of silence that continued after Kagome's little speech. She started shaking again.  
  
Inu Yasha started to growl unpleasantly.  
  
Kagome got worried. "Inu Yasha, you ok?"  
  
"Feh." There was a bitter tone to his word.  
  
Kagome eyed him. "Look, I'm sorry, that's the way I feel."  
  
Inu Yasha just nodded. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ *Kagome *  
  
(I really want to make things up to him. But how can I since things are so screwed up?)  
  
Kagome stared at Inu Yasha. She frowned a little, because she knew there WAS something she could do. It was the perfect gift, the one and only thing she could do.  
  
"Inu Yasha, lean a little closer to me."  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a funny look, but did so.  
  
Her arms touched his forehead, and ran down his cheekbone softly.  
  
Inu Yasha started to get a little hot, even while it was raining. (Now what could be doing that?)  
  
Still having her backside to him, she used her fingers to guide her way. Her hands slowly worked there way to his neck. Inu Yasha gave a very satisfied growl, rumbling from his stomach.  
  
Kagome giggle inwardly. (He'll be so happy)  
  
Slowly, and with utmost endurance, Inu Yasha's arms reached to Kagome arms, slowly running his hands to her shoulders.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I hope you like this."  
  
Inu Yasha grinned. He sure did.  
  
Then, as if it all were nothing, Kagome's hands lifted, and she stood up, holding something.  
  
A/N: Haha! Got you all didn't I? No? Well, the real fluff will come soon, but whom will it be between? Eh? We'll find out soon. I apologize for the time delays that have been occurring. And I would also like to say sorry for the last couple of chapters. They sucked. But, I think this chapter finally really lifted me out of my writers' block. So, I hope to hear from you all, please review!!! 


End file.
